Viejos y nuevos enemigos
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Los loonatics tienen 3 años viviendo n Blanc cuidando las galaxias cuando Zadavia los llama a Acmetrópolis, Deuce esta reconstrutendo su ejercito y los heroes tendran que detenerlo pero Deuce no será su unico enemigo xq se enfrentan a nuevos centimientos.
1. Los extraños del espacio

Este es mi primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste mucho pues yo soy fan de los **Loonatics Unleashed**(Que lamentablemente no me pertenecen). Aqui vamos, Espero les guste.

**Capitulo 1  
>Los extraños del espacio.<strong>

Lexi tenía los audífonos puestos, por primera vez en su vida no estaba bailando sino que miraba distraída por la ventana.  
>Ace y Tech meditaban en la misma habitación que ella y en eso el líder se percató de la ausencia de la chica.<br>A _ ¿Lex? Hey Lexi… Doc, algo le ocurre.  
>Tech miró a Ace y luego a Lexi _Ha de estar enamorada _El líder le compuso una cara de pocos amigos por lo que el Doc rectificó _Puede ser cualquier cosa Ace.<br>A _Pues a mi no "cualquier cosa" me pone a mirar por las ventanas o… a través de ellas, a nuestra Lexi le pasa algo.  
>T _Pues entonces ha de estar aburrida.<br>No conforme con esa respuesta, Ace se levanta y va hacia su amiga _Hey Lex, si te pasa algo dímelo, ¿Quieres?, no soporto verte así.  
>L _No es nada Ace, no te preocupes.<br>T _El jefe tiene razón Lexi, estas muy…  
>A _Pacifica.<br>L _Tranquilos chicos, no es nada.  
>Ante la sonrisa amable de la chica, Tech volvió a sus actividades pero Ace bajó la cabeza _Lex, si es por lo que te dije…<br>L _No es por eso Ace. Quédate tranquilo.  
>Ace hizo ademan de rectificar pero Zadavia se puso en comunicación con ellos; Furia, Rev y Pato entraron al escucharla.<br>P _No temas Zadavia, que Pato Peligro… _Pero Tech le metió el pie tirándolo al suelo e interrumpiendo su discurso.  
>R _ ¿Qué ocurre Zadavia?<br>Z _Tengo pésimas noticias para ti. Mi hermano acaba de recibir unas señales galácticas de agujeros negros activos cerca de Acmetrópolis, parece ser que hay actividad reciente y creo saber quien esta detrás de todo esto… Ace.  
>A _ ¿Si Zadavia?<br>Z _Cuida bien tu espada, ya pronto será momento de revelarte un poco mas los secretos de "La espada del Guardián". Estén alertas Loonatics. Zadavia fuera.  
>R _Esto si que es extraño, ¿No les parece raro que Zadavia nos este llamando desde Freeling solo para decirnos que hay actividad reciente? Digo, se bien que nos debe constar cualquier problema que se presente en la galaxia pero canalizarnos de vuelta a Acmetrópolis es sencillamente…<br>Lexi le sujetó el pico a Rev _Ya entendimos, y no se tu, pero yo quiero ver Acmetrópolis de nuevo.  
>Ace sonrió asintiendo; desde que habían peleado con Optimatus y Deuce, y se habían quedado con Piolinums ya no veían Acmetrópolis, y habían pasado casi tres años desde entonces.<br>Furia soltó una serie de borucas a las que Lexi respondió:  
>L _No puedo estar mas de acuerdo Furia.<br>P _Seguro _Concluyó el Pato sarcástico.  
>A _Bien, pues esta decidido, hagan maletas chicos, nos vamos a Acmetrópolis. Pato, ve con su alteza a informarle de la situación.<br>P _ ¿Yo?  
>A _Ah, no perdón _Ace se golpeó la frente _el pato atrás tuyo. ¡Por supuesto que tu! Y apúrate, me quiero ir hoy.<br>Pato salió haciendo berrinche y quejándose de Piolinums.  
>R _Ace, tranquilo.<br>T _Oye jefe, no te escuchaba gritarle al Pato así desde hace un tiempo ¿Qué te ocurre?  
>A _Nada, amanecí algo tenso.<br>L _Relájate Ace _Pidió la chica poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del conejo pero él se quito bruscamente y avanzó hacia su habitación.  
>R _ ¿Qué le ocurre? Parece que de verdad esta muy tenso, bien le convendría tomarse unas vacaciones, aunque claro, tendrán que ser después de que averigüemos lo que esta pasando, aunque yo en su lugar me las tomaría lo antes posible.<br>L _Es cierto, se merece unas vacaciones.  
>T _Ya se las daremos regresando.<br>Furia soltó un nuevo trabalenguas.  
>L _Si Furia, a ti también.<p>

_*Al otro lado de la galaxia*_ Un joven moreno de cabello alborotado ríe malévolamente, en una mano sostiene los pedazos de una guitarra cósmica y en la otra un fragmento de meteorito que brilla con los colores del arcoíris. _Ahora si Zadavia, veras que nunca debiste meterte conmigo. Primero me encargare de tus Loonatics, después del Opti-tonto y por ultimo tú caerás rogándome. Una vez que caigas, nadie me detendrá y dominaré las galaxia con mi ejercito, La espada del Guardián será mía nuevamente _Suelta una carcajada maléfica.

L _ ¿Chicos, hay problema si duermo un poco?  
>A _Espera Lex, Doc.<br>T _ ¿Si Ace?  
>A _ ¿Cuánto tiempo haremos hasta la ciudad-planeta?<br>T _Esto puede resultar molesto, hay mucha actividad solar, casi todos los soles que están en el camino de aquí a Acmetrópolis sufren una serie de tormentas radioactivas que…  
>P _ ¿Seria mucho pedir que nos dieras una explicación simple?<br>T _Bien, los campos electromagnéticos _Pato volteó los ojos _nos van a retrasar bastante, a este paso haremos unas dieciocho horas.  
>_ ¿Qué? _Gritaron todos sorprendidos.<br>L _Entonces si me puedo ir a dormir, ¿No?  
>A _Si Lexi, ve. Doc fija la ruta y descansa tú también, te lo ganaste.<br>T _Gracias jefe.  
>Ace salió tras Lexi, Pato se fue a buscar una de las tantas revistas de superhéroes que tenía, Furia se fue rápido a la cocina y Rev se quedó a solas con el Doc. Se quedó callado un rato por lo que Tech se sorprendió bastante, agradecido por la calma se puso a trabajar en la ruta de la nave y buscando la manera de apresurar el viaje; Rev se estaba limitando a observar las estrellas y asteroides.<br>R _Es increíble que no choquemos con ninguno.  
>T _No le veo lo increíble.<br>R _Digo, es que son tantos asteroides que…  
>T _ ¿Qué te ocurre Rev?<br>R _Ace también te lo dijo, ¿No?  
>T (Suspirando profundamente) _Si, creo que ya todos estamos enterados.<br>R _ ¿Qué vas a hacer? Él es el líder después de todo, y él solo no podría hacer mucho ¿No lo crees?  
>T _No se si nosotros lo necesitamos más a él de lo que él a nosotros.<br>R _Tú eres el segundo al mando y…  
>T _Oh no, ni lo sueñes Rev, no seré el líder si Hacer decide quedarse a cuidar de Acmetrópolis.<br>P _ ¿Quedarse en Acmetrópolis? _Pato iba entrando con una de sus revistas en las manos, su expresión era de total sorpresa al escuchar dicha afirmación.  
>R _Rayos, ¿No lo sabias?<br>P _No tengo ni idea de lo…  
>R _Pues entonces Ace te lo dirá, pero a su tiempo.<br>El pato se sentó en su lugar y siguió ojeando su revista pero se puso tenso al escuchar las palabras de Rev, ya había notado al líder más tenso y sabia que algo andaba mal con él, pero para empezar no se había atrevido a preguntar por lo que le pasaba y no había podido adivinarlo.  
>A _ ¿Lex?<br>L _Largo, estoy tratando de dormir.  
>Ace se sentó a los pies de la cama provisional, en realidad no era el cuarto de Lexi puesto que las camas de los seis estaban metidas en esa enorme habitación, era más bien una improvisación que había incluido el Pato para viajes largos.<br>A _ ¿Qué haces en la cama del Doc?  
>L _Es la menos usada, por lo tanto, la mas cómoda; me duele algo la espalda.<br>A _Desde que te dije que quería volver a Acmetrópolis has estado así.  
>L _No es nada.<br>A _Si llegara a pedírtelo ¿Te quedarías conmigo?  
>L _Lo consultaré con Bob y te lo diré luego.<br>A _ ¿Bob? ¿Quién es Bob?  
>L _Mi almohada, ahora déjame dormir.<br>Lexi se acurrucó y se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, de pronto dejó de sentir el peso de Ace en la cama y abrió los ojos buscando el reloj, los números indicaban que habían pasado aproximadamente seis horas, lo que la dejó muy sorprendida, se sentó lento para no marearse y buscó sus botas para ponérselas, luego se puso en pie y salió a la cabina de mandos.  
>Ahí se encontró con Ace sentado en la silla del piloto, miraba fijamente el planeta que tenía frente a si, Rev y Tech también iban entrando.<br>L _Pensé que el Doc había dicho que serian como dieciocho horas.  
>T _Si, afortunadamente las actividades solares disminuyeron en un setenta porciento por lo que pude triplicar la velocidad, hubiera aumentado a cinco veces mas pero los asteroides estaban comportándose raro por la radioactividad.<br>L _Entonces eso es Acmetrópolis.  
>T _Así es Lexi, ahí esta.<br>Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Pato dormía en su silla hasta que se cayó de ella dando un vuelvo brusco _Díganme que anotaron la matricula-  
>A _Si Pato, es 2E-756-B<br>P _Gracias, a la Federación Galáctica de Vialidad. _Tras decir esto dejó caer la cabeza y volvió a dormitar un poco.  
>L _ ¿Eso existe?<br>T _No que yo sepa _Tech descubrió una anomalía en uno de los asteroides y se dirigió a su lugar, tecleó unas cuantas cosas la súper computadora y luego hizo girar la silla _Oye Ace, tienes que ver esto.  
>A _Ponlo en pantalla.<br>Tech hizo una imagen agrandarse, era una nave de exploración de aspecto extraño, estaba averiada parecía haberse estrellado contra el enorme asteroide sobre el que estaba, había movimiento en el exterior de la nava. Por su complexión era una chica que llevaba una exoarmadura puesta, reparaba los daños por fuera.  
>A _Lexi, Rev: van conmigo; Furia, encárgate de las armas en caso de necesitarlas; Pato, ayuda al Doc a acercarse lo más posible al asteroide; las vamos a ayudar.<br>Los tres salieron de la nave con sus trajes especiales. Se dirigieron al asteroide casi sin carga y la persona que arreglaba la nave los alcanzó a divisar entrando a la nave a toda prisa.  
>A _Espera, venimos en paz.<br>Tres personas salieron casi al instante, los cascos no les permitieron ver los rostros de las chicas y ellas parecían ir armadas pues los apuntaban con un puño y se lo sostenían con la mano contraria.  
>R _Por favor tranquilícense, venimos completamente en son de paz y no era nuestra intensión asustarlas, si es que las asustamos, o dañarlas de ninguna manera, nosotros solo…<br>_ ¡Rev! _Gritaron Ace y Lexi al unísono.  
>R _Perdón.<br>A _ ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Mi nombre es Ace Bunny, ellos son Rev Runner y Lexi Bunny; solo queríamos ver si estaban bien o necesitaban ayuda.  
>_Podemos solas, gracias _Repuso la de la orilla con voz metálica por el casco.<br>L _Por favor amiga, queremos ayudar.  
>_Espera _Pidió la del centro _Si los necesitamos, no tenemos equipo, por favor Loba, si necesitamos su ayuda.<br>Lo _Cole, podemos solas.  
>_Loba, Cole tiene razón.<br>Lo _Sora, no me contradigas.  
>A _Señoritas, nos dirigíamos a Acmetrópolis, allá tenemos lo necesario para arreglar su nave y el Doc puede revisarla, podemos anclarlos a nuestra nave y sacarlas de aquí.<br>C _Loba, ¿Qué dices?  
>Lo _Digo que no me fio de los conejos.<br>C _Gracias _Comentó Cole sarcástica.  
>S _Ya van a empezar. Vamos, yo puedo decirles cómo anclarnos.<p>

Bueno, pues este es el primero, espero les guste.


	2. De nuevo en la torre

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, Solo Sora, Loba y Cole son **OC**

Aqui está el segundo capitulo de esta historia, en cuanto termine de subirla los capitulos se repetiran en ingles por una peticion.

**2 De nuevo en la torre.**

Las tres chicas entraron al cuarto provisional, los Loonatics (todos) las recibieron y ellas se quitaron al fin los cascos dejándolos anonadados.  
>T _Ustedes también _Tartamudeó el Doc.<br>Lo _Somos de Erra, al igual que ustedes.  
>P _Erra ¿Qué es exactamente Erra?<br>S _ ¿No conocen Erra?  
>P _No tenemos el placer.<br>Los Loonatics se quedaron sorprendidos de ver que sus tres visitantes del asteroide eran iguales a ellos. Cole era una liebre, Sora una garza blanca y Loba… bueno… sobra decirlo.  
>L _ ¿Dónde queda Erra?<br>C _Pasando Tauro y el núcleo de las Pléyades.  
>Lo _Aproximadamente a quinientos veintisiete años luz de aquí.<br>A _Y bien ¿Qué hacían en ese asteroide?  
>C _Fue horrible _Tras decirlo, Cole se soltó a llorar y siguió hablando con las manos sobre el rostro _Unos robots muy extraños atacaron nuestra flota, íbamos rumbo a Centauri a recoger provisiones cuando ese horrible chico nos abordó. Toda la flota se separó y varias naves explotaron, no sabíamos que hacer y en ese momento Loba activó el "Salto Cuántico"…<br>T _Su nave cuenta con salto cuántico _Exclamó Tech maravillado _esto es sencillamente increíble, en términos científicos… _Pero se detuvo al ver a Lexi y a Cole. Ambas lo miraban con la misma expresión de sarcasmo en el rostro y ya que Tech se hubo callado, Cole continuó.  
>C _Si Loba no hubiera activado el salto no estaríamos aquí.<br>Ace le puso una mano sobre el hombro a la chica y ella se abrazó de su cuello medio estrangulándolo. Lexi lo miró molesta.  
>Lo _Si hubiera contado con solo unos segundos mas habría podido fijar una dirección y no nos habríamos estrellado con ese estúpido asteroide.<br>S _Pero si no nos hubiéramos visto en ese peligro ni tu ni Cole sabrían lo que pueden hacer ahora.  
>P _Lo que pueden hacer ahora, ¿Eh?, ¿Y que pueden hacer ahora?<br>Lo _Veras, hace cuatro años aproximadamente, un meteorito pasó muy cerca de Erra alterando la electromagnetividad del planeta y causando serias mutaciones genéticas en un alto porcentaje de la población del planeta entero.  
>P _Loba se va a llevar bien con Tech _Murmuró Pato molesto, Furia soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su amigo.<br>Lo _En resumen podría decirse que adquirimos una especie de…  
>A _Súper poderes _Interrumpió Ace soltándose de Cole y retrocediendo dos pasos para alejarse _Ese meteorito se estrelló en Acmetrópolis, nosotros somos los mas afectados por dicha roca. Pero… ¿A qué iban a Centauri?<br>S _Llevábamos un mensaje; últimamente Loba y los otros científicos de Erra han logrado interceptar muchísima actividad magnética en la galaxia, parece ser que se están formando nuevos agujeros de gusano pero aparecen y se desaparecen como si nada.  
>A _Entonces esto no solo esta sucediendo en Acmetrópolis ¿Eh?<br>L _Pues como sea _Lexi salió de aquella habitación con brusquedad asustando a sus compañeros, Tech suspiró frustrado.  
>A _Doc, vuelve al cuarto de mandos, fija el curso y aterricemos rápido; Rev, vas con él; Pato, tú y Taz díganle a las chicas donde pueden encontrar algo de comida mientras llegamos.<br>P _Síganme señoritas, este pato será su guía hoy.  
>Loba y Sora intercambiaron una mirada de ternura y avanzaron con él, Cole por otro lado se acercó a Ace _Oye, muchas gracias por salvarnos _Llena de malicia recargó sus manos cerca de las clavículas de Ace _Estaríamos perdidas de no ser por tu ayuda _Cole hizo a Ace retroceder hasta la pared, él tuvo que tragar saliva pero le costó muchísimo trabajo.<br>A _Para nada, en realidad fue idea de… ¡Lexi! Con permiso.  
>Ace se quitó a Cole y salió corriendo para buscar a Lexi; no tardó en encontrarla, ella miraba por las ventanas traseras el universo que habían pasado, observaba con detenimiento las miles de estrellas que habían dejado atrás y pensaba en la forma en que aquella liebre se había abrazado de Ace. Cerró los puños y se cruzó de brazos.<br>Ace entro y la vio al instante, no llevaba la mitad del traje, una camiseta rosa claro entallada suplía la parte del uniforme que faltaba.  
>A _ ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Lex?<br>L _hace calor, yo digo.  
>Ace se paró a su lado quitándose la mascara y sonriéndole _ ¿Estas enojada conmigo?<br>L _No contigo.  
>A _ ¿Con Cole?<br>L _Pff, claro que no _Le dio la espalda _Es más conmigo que con ella.  
>A _ ¿y contigo por que?<br>L _ ¿Quieres saber por qué? Ok, yo te digo porque. Soy una súper heroína, peleo contra monstros intergalácticos, destruyo robots gigantes, todo el tiempo peleo con súper villanos y alejo a Furia de mis postres pero soy incapaz de dar una respuesta optima cuando se me hace una pregunta tan… _Lexi tomó por los hombros a Ace e hizo ademan de darle un cabezazo pero en lugar de eso lo besó tan apasionadamente como su coraje se lo permitió. Al principio Ace no supo cómo reaccionar pero después cerró los ojos y tomó la cadera de la chica. Ella se alejó poniéndose el resto del súper traje _Perdona, no reacciono tan bien ante este tipo de presión.  
>A _Lex, espera…<br>Una alarma se encendió haciendo mucho escándalo y una serie de luces rojas se encendieron y apagaron. Ace miró por la ventana y descubrió un grupo de veinte o treinta robots dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Ace salió corriendo al cuarto de mandos olvidándose por completo de ponerse la mascara.  
>A _Taz, a las armas; Rev, tú, Pato y yo vamos afuera; Doc, frena esta cosa.<br>Todos se pusieron en movimiento, Lexi llego corriendo justo a tiempo para ver a Ace guiñarle y dirigirse a donde estaban los trajes espaciales.  
>Los tres Loonatics salieron de la nave y un par de rayos pasaron rozándolos pero iban bien dirigidos pues le dieron a unos cuantos robots de lleno en el pecho. Pato se tele-transportó cerca de dos y llamando su atención consiguió hacer que se destruyeran mutuamente, Rev los canalizaba cerca de los cañones de Furia y Ace tardó un poco mas e causarles algunos daños, parecían estar reforzados contra su habilidad.<br>En un descuido, Ace fue capturado por uno de los robots por la espalda, otro se acercó para liquidarlo pero en eso estalló en pedazos como si lo hubieran estirado por las extremidades. Tras el robot estaba Cole quien sonreía con la misma malicia de antes, atrás de ella había un robot disparándole pero sus rayos no alcanzaban a tocarla, parecía haber una barrera entre ellos dos. Sora estaba manejando parte del armamento de la nave de los Loonatics pero Loba también estaba afuera, ella hacía trizas a los robots con sus manos.  
>Entre todos terminaron mas rápido y al volver a la nave encontraron a Cole llorando de nuevo, cuando Ace entró, la chica avanzó hacia él pero Lexi se interpuso, llevaba un trapo ligeramente humedecido con el que le limpió los labios a Ace _ ¿Te dieron?<br>A _Uno… algo así.  
>Cole parecía a punto de ponerse a hacer berrinche pero Tech hablo distrayendo a todos _Sujétense de algo rápido, estamos a punto de entrar a la estratosfera, pronto habrá demasiada gravedad por aquí.<br>L _Listo, como nuevo.  
>Ace hablando mas bajo solo para que Lexi lo oyera _ ¿Por qué lloraba Cole?<br>L _ Parece ser que esos son los robots que las atacaron.  
>P _Oigan, no se a ustedes, pero esas hojalatas me parecían bastante conocidas.<br>T _De hecho; Ace me tomé la libertad de tomar muestras de algunos fragmentos de los exoesqueletos de esas cosas y examinarlos.  
>A _Dime que tenemos buenos resultados.<br>T _Pues los resultados son buenos pero las noticias no lo son tanto, parece ser que nos estamos enfrentando al ejercito de Deuce; hay algo diferente con estos robots, parecen estar modificados para ser resistentes a nuestros poderes.  
>D _ ¡Conejo!<br>Todos miraron hacia afuera, Deuce lucía un traje metálico similar al de sus robots y volaba al lado de la nave de los Loonatics, apuntó a Ace con un arma extraña y sin más decir disparó. Cole soltó un grito y se interpuso entre Ace y el disparo extendiendo ambas manos hacia adelante. Afuera el disparo estalló sin causar daños relevantes a la cubierta, sin embargo, después de la nube de humo el chico se alejó molesto y revisando los brazos de su armadura.  
>Cole se dejó ir de espadas por lo que Rev corrió a atraparla, la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y le llevó un vaso de agua de la cocina.<br>T _Valla, mis maquinas detectan una cantidad de energía increíble. Cole, lo que haces es sencillamente fantástico.  
>Lo _Levántate reina del drama.<br>C _Que cruel eres.  
>Sora volteó los ojos.<br>T _Hey chicos, digan "Hola cuartel general"  
>Tech dirigía la nave hacia las viejas instalaciones de los Loonatics, Ace avanzó hasta la silla de Tech sonriendo _Prepárame una cita con la alcaldesa. Le voy a pedir permiso para volver a operar desde la torre.<br>L _Hogar, dulce hogar.  
>Furia soltó un nuevo trabalenguas y saltó abrazándose de Lexi, ambos comenzaron a saltar y a bailar celebrando el estar de vuelta en Acmetrópolis.<br>R _Hay, me encantaría ver a Rip, hace tanto que no lo veo… y mamá y papá, deben de estar extrañándome ¿me habrán extrañado? Porque ¡ah, cómo los extrañé yo!  
>P _Sin mencionar lo emocionadas que estarán todas mis fans.<br>T _No hay nada como estar en casa.  
>A _No Doc, no lo hay.<p>

Las alarmas de seguridad fueron desactivadas manualmente y todos entraron a la torre; Lexi salió corriendo hacia su vieja habitación y Tech se dirigió a toda prisa sin llegar a correr hacia su laboratorio para asegurarse de que todo funcionara bien.  
>P _Bien, a desempacar.<br>A _Y lo más a prisa posible, quiero hablar con Zadavia.  
>R _Por qué no intentamos contactarla nosotros en lo que los demás desempacan, seria buena idea y así ya estaremos en comunicación cuando ellos regresen de desempacar las cosas.<br>A _Buena idea Rev, ve por tus cosas en lo que enciendo el comunicador.  
>R _De hecho mis cosas ya están en mi habitación ¿Voy por las tuyas?<br>A _Si, muchas gracias.  
>Ace se dedicó a encender el viejo comunicador esperando recordar cómo se utilizaba, aunque no le dio muchos problemas pues logró contactar a Zadavia bastante rápido.<br>Z _ ¿Qué ocurre Ace?  
>A _A que no adivinas a quién acabamos de ver, acabamos de enfrentar a Deuce.<br>Z _Temía que esto pasara, ¿Pero están todos bien?  
>A _Afortunadamente sí.<br>Zadavia hizo una pausa larga antes de volver a hablar, parecía estar meditando lo que iba a decir cuando se percató de la presencia de Loba  
>en la habitación _Veo que están acompañados.<br>Lo _Hola Zadavia.  
>Z _ ¿Cuánto sin vernos Loba?<br>A _ ¿Se conocen?  
>Lo _Sí, de la Confederación Galáctica, pero eso es lo de menos, ¿Conocen al atacante?<br>A _Si, tuve la mala fortuna de enfrentarme a él hace un tiempo. Y no fue ni fácil, ni agradable hacerlo, causó muchos daños y muchos problemas.  
>Loba asintió bajando la cabeza, Cole y Sora entraron en ese momento seguidas del resto de los Loonatics, cada uno saludó a Zadavia y luego se sentaron ocupando su lugar en la mesa del comunicador<br>Z _Loonatics, tenemos un serio problema. He estado investigando un poco las actividades recientes de los agujeros negros que se están abriendo y cerrando, no solo es cerca de Acmetrópolis sino en toda la galaxia; cerca de Centauri y las Pléyades están ocurriendo con más fuerza que en otros lados y se estar reduciendo por millares la cantidad de metal de esos dos sistemas.  
>S _No me sorprende, creí reconocer aquel metal tan extraño la primera vez que lo vi pero no había dicho nada, quería estar segura _Se recargó en el respaldo de Rev bajando la cabeza _Creo que es Argonargentum. En Erra lo usamos para muchas cosas pero nunca para armas de guerra, hace muchísimo tiempo que en Erra reina la paz así que el Argonargentum sirve para las construcciones y armazones de juguetes.<br>C _Es cierto, y en Centauri lo usan para los vehículos interestelares, es un material resistente en el espacio y no sufre tantos daños como el fierro o el metal usado comúnmente.  
>L _ ¿Están insinuando que los robots de Deuce están hechos de ese metal?<br>Lo _Lo más seguro es que si, y eso explicaría bien los agujeros negros que hay de un sistema al otro. Tech, te voy a pedir un favor de científico a científico, préstame tu laboratorio para tratar de adivinar dónde se abrirá el siguiente vórtice.  
>Tech bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente _Me vas a tener que disculpa pues la tecnología que se utiliza en Acmetrópolis tiene muy poco que ver con la de Erra, puedo asegurar que vamos muy atrasados en muchísimos sentidos, no se si mi pequeño laboratorio te sea útil de alguna manera.<br>Loba suspiró y sonrió confiada _Vamos, si dices que vas atrasado entonces enséñame a usar tu tecnología, creo que puedo aprender algo de ti y quizá, si te portas bien, yo pueda enseñarte un poco de lo que hacemos en Erra, es fácil, no usamos nada que no tenga este planeta.  
>T _Será una experiencia enriquecedora.<br>Z _Loonatics lo dejo en sus manos, en estos momentos me dirijo hacia Acmetrópolis pero no les se decir en cuanto tiempo llegaré, Optimatus va conmigo para que se vallan haciendo a la idea, Ace… Confía en la espada del guardián, creo que ella te sabrá revelar sus secretos mejor que yo. Por el momento eso es todo, si se me ocurre algo más les avisaré. Zadavia fuera.  
>Los Loonatics se levantaron y Ace comenzó a dar instrucciones _Doc, trabaja tan rápido como puedas en esto, necesitamos saber cual es el plan de Deuce al atacar, sabemos que quiere la espada del guardián así que no la voy a dejar ni un momento. Rev tú dale una vuelta a los sectores de siempre, comunícate si ves algo; Taz vas a ir al lado contrario al de él. Los demás se quedarán aquí monitoreando la situación; Pato que las chicas se instalen en las habitaciones de huéspedes, creo que si hay tres desalojadas.<br>L _ ¿Y tú a donde vas?  
>A _Con la alcaldesa, necesito su permiso para operar, después de todo, nos ausentamos casi tres años. Loonatics, en acción.<br>_ ¡Si! _Gritaron todos emocionados.


	3. Algo sobre la espada

**Loonatics Unleashed** no me pertenece.

**3 Algo sobre la espada.  
><strong>Lexi revisaba los monitores con unos audífonos puestos, tecleó un código y luego apretó un botó rojo _Hey Rev, ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?  
>R _Aquí todo tranquilo, pacifico, sin problemas y… ¡Rip!<br>L _Rip, esa si es una expresión extraña.  
>R _No, me refiero a que acabo de ver a mi hermanito Rip y va acompañado…<br>L _Rev, concéntrate.  
>R _Ah, cierto. Vigilar la ciudad, vamos.<br>Lexi presionó de nuevo el botón cortando la comunicación con su amigo y después de teclear otro código volvió a presionar el botón _Hola Furia, ¿cómo vamos amigo? _Furia soltó un trabalenguas nuevo tras el que Lexi rió un poco tapándose la boca _Tráeme un poco de lo que te están regalando ¿Quieres? Sabes que adoro la comida rápida.  
>Lexi cortó la comunicación y se puso de pie estirándose. En eso, el botón de antes comenzó a parpadear en un color amarillo que Lexi reconoció al instante, se puso los audífonos dejándose caer en la silla _ ¿Qué ocurre Ace?<br>A _Buenas noticias Lexi, la alcaldesa esta poniendo a todo su sector de Acmetrópolis al tanto de la situación, la policía esta siendo informada de nuestro regreso y están recibiendo ordenes de no interferir donde nosotros estemos trabajando.  
>L _ ¡Genial! Les voy a avisar a todos.<br>Lexi comenzó a teclear en su monitor la noticia que Ace acababa de darle, apretó el botón de mandar y luego se quitó los audífonos para buscar corriendo a Tech y a Pato, usó su oído ultrasónico para encontrarlos y tardarse menos. A Tech lo encontró primero.  
>Lo _Mira, si conectas esto aquí…<br>L _Perdón, ¿Interrumpo algo importante?  
>T _No Lexi, adelante, Loba me mostraba cómo funcionan sus comunicadores.<br>L _Genial, eso lo entendí. Tenemos el permiso, Loonatics vuelve a ser el emblema de justicia en Acmetrópolis.  
>T _Súper, y tengo una mejor, ya tengo el dispositivo para localizar los vórtices antes de que se abran, el único problema es que necesitamos colocárselo a Deuce.<br>L _Creo que podemos hacerlo en el próximo enfrentamiento.  
>Lo _Pero será peligroso.<br>L _Na, ya hemos peleado contra él. Será fácil. Voy a decírselo a Pato.  
>Lexi salió de la habitación y Tech encendió su comunicador de muñeca para ponerse en contacto con Ace pero encontró el comunicador ocupado, revisó la señal para ver con quién hablaba su jefe y descubrió una línea privada _Ah, debe de estar diciéndole las nuevas a la jefa… Bien, decías Loba.<br>Lo _Me preocupan, parecen muy confiados pero la ultima vez, él…  
>T _No entiendo qué es lo que te preocupa.<br>Lo _Pues entonces yo no entiendo porque te tienes que poner en tanto peligro solo para colocar un comunicador.  
>T _Bueno, eso es lo que hago como héroe. Siempre ha sido así, pero no te entiendo.<br>Lo _No quiero _Dijo bajando la cabeza y murmurando _que nada te pase.  
>Tech se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada hacia su monitor, iba a hablar cuando en la pantalla apareció una señal desconocida _La están escaneando. _Tech se lanzó hacia un enorme cable y jaló de él apagando todo el laboratorio, la máquina principal se reinició usando baterías de reserva e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar el origen del hacker.<br>Lo _ ¿Qué ocurre Tech?  
>T _Un hacker de computadoras trató de colarse al sistema, creo que la señal no es muy fuerte, tiene que estar por aquí cerca.<br>Lo _ ¿Qué se llevaron?  
>T _Buscaban el sistema de seguridad, ven, ayúdame con esto.<br>Tech le entregó una computadora portátil bastante sofisticada que Loba supo manejar sin problemas. _ ¿Qué busco?  
>T _Una señal débil, los hackers de Acmetrópolis saben cómo esconderse de casi todo, pero nunca se han enfrentado a mis rastreadores.<br>Lo _Tech, esta señal no parece local, mira.  
>Loba le mostró en el monitor una serie de graficas y números difíciles de entender pero Tech supo cómo descifrarlos y comenzó a trabajar sobre ellos.<p>

_*Esta en un callejón demasiado oscuro como para distinguir algo_* Una persona encapuchada entró al lugar evitando a toda costa que la luz la tocara, parecía ser una mujer pero su rostro estaba bastante oculto entre la tela.  
>En ese momento llegó Deuce poniéndose bajo una linterna para que la persona que lo había citado le viera bien _ ¿Dónde estas? No te veo.<br>X _Mejor así, no quiero que nadie se entere de que vine a verte.  
>D _Dime para qué me citaste, no me gustan los callejones de la vieja Acmetrópolis, me ponen de nervios.<br>X _No seas tan cobarde, te traigo noticias de tus amados Loonatics.  
>D _Y bien _Sonríe con malicia _ ¿Qué tienes para mi?<br>X _Ace va a llevar la espada con él todo el tiempo, ahora esta solo por la ciudad así que te conviene un ataque sorpresa; intenté meterme a la red de seguridad de la torre pero esa entrometida loba y el coyote lograron sacarme, solo pude distinguir un punto débil en la seguridad pero no es un punto ciego, así que nos costará trabajo colarnos. Quizás yo pueda serte muy útil.  
>D _No comprendo tu punto.<br>X _Dame la mitad de la gloria y entrégame a dos de los Loonatics y yo haré el resto por ti, ¿Qué te parece?  
>D _Creo que tenemos un trato.<br>X _Una última cosa, yo soy bastante difícil de engañar, así que no te entregaré nada hasta tener a esos dos Loonatics asegurados.  
>D _Bien, cómo…<br>X _Ah, no, aquí no mandas tú. Sera cuando yo diga, como yo diga.  
>La persona salió caminando entre la oscuridad y al dar la vuelta se perdió dejando a Deuce solo, él regresó a su escondite para ponerse la armadura y atacar a Ace por sorpresa sin esperar a que sería tarde cuando lo intentara.<p>

T _Más te vale que vuelvas pronto Ace, esto no me gusta nada.  
>A _No te preocupes Doc, ya voy llegando, ábreme la compuerta principal, me quiero ahorrar el elevador.<br>Loba activó una serie de mecanismos y una puerta se abrió en la torre casi en la punta, Ace entró ágilmente y se acercó a Tech, el coyote inició una detallada reseña de lo ocurrido con la computadora y luego mencionó que había encontrado la fuente del problema, bajó la cabeza antes de decirlo.  
>A _ ¿Qué pasa Doc? Me estas asustando.<br>T _Bueno… Loba encontró la señal en… la habitación del Pato.  
>A _ ¿Que? Eso es imposible. Pato no tiene el cerebro para dirigir una misión a la luna, menos para hackear tus sistemas, son demasiado sofisticados incluso para mí.<br>T _Oye, oye, yo solo te digo lo que salió en mi sistema.  
>A _ ¿Dónde esta el Pato?<br>Loba dirigió a Ace hasta una pequeña celda en las bodegas, Pato estaba sentado sobre una caja y se recargaba melancólicamente en sus manos mirando el suelo con desánimos. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar ruidos y al ver a Ace sonrió esperanzado _Conejo, nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de verte.  
>A _ ¿Quién te puso aquí?<br>P _La flacucha de la garza, por ordenes de esa tonta liebre.  
>Lo _Yo estaba en el laboratorio con Tech _Se defendió Loba al sentir la mirada acusadora del líder de los Loonatics.<br>A _Mn _Ace se llevó la mano al mango de la espada y luego la miró sonriente, tenía cara de habérsele ocurrido una idea pero no dijo nada y salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio buscando a Tech.

Cole no dejaba de criticar a Lexi, pero ella ya tenía puestos sus audífonos y bailaba por toda la sala de estar, parecía estar más contenta y esto hacia enfadar a la liebre.  
>C _ ¿Ni siquiera te molesta que tu amigo esté encerrado?<br>L _Por mí, Pato puede quedarse ahí un rato.  
>C _ ¿No te importa tu equipo?<br>L _Pato no es todo el equipo, además, estoy segura de que Ace lo soltará.  
>C _Yo no lo estaría tanto, si sabes por qué lo encerraron ¿No?<br>L _Si, pero Pato no es tan inteligente o tan tonto, él no lo haría.  
>Lexi se quitó un audífono y miró en dirección al pasillo, sus oídos habían captado los pasos precipitados de Ace correr hacia el laboratorio así que lo vio pasar, se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando.<br>C _No parece interesado en el pato. Oye Lex…  
>L _Solo Ace me llama así, ¿De acuerdo? _Dijo molesta apuntándola con las orejas y quitándose los audífonos.<br>C _No te agrada la sana competencia ¿Verdad?  
>L _Competencia, ¿Qué, competir contigo? ¿Y cual es el premio, zanahorias por un año?<br>C _Ace Bunny.  
>L _No me hagas reír. Ace no es ningún objeto como para que lo trates de premio, además, _Se sintió mal por lo que estaba por decir pero sabía que de otro modo Cole seguiría hablando _no tengo que competir por algo que ya es mío, ¿No lo crees?<br>Cole le compuso una expresión de pocos amigos y luego salió sonriendo _A ver quién ríe al último.  
>A _Lexi, ven, esto también te incumbe. ¡Cole!<br>Lexi avanzó hacia el laboratorio. Al pasar por su lado le guiñó a Ace y lo hizo sonrojarse pero él apartó la mirada para concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando, la liebre los alcanzó y se tomó del brazo del conejo para incomodar a Lexi, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue una negativa de Ace puesto que éste se soltó al instante y avanzó delante de ellas.  
>Tech, Sora y Loba trabajaban en un localizador aun mas pequeño pero Ace ya llevaba uno en sus manos _El Doc encontró actividad reciente cerca del mundódromo, hay mucha actividad ehm…<br>T _Electromagnética; alrededor del mundódromo está pasando algo, es como si un agujero negro fuera a abrirse y succionar todo el estadio y eso esta bastante…  
>R _Bastante mal por que hoy juegan los Rangers contra los Black Knights y ese era uno de los partidos mas esperados del año, después de todo cuantas veces puedes ver que dos equipos tan-tan-tan-tan grandes se enfrenten en un mismo estadio y es la primera vez que los Ranges se enfrentan a los Black Knights en su propio estadio, si un agujero negro los succiona…<br>_ ¡Rev! _Gritaron todos, Sora se adelantó y le cerró el pico sonriéndole con ternura _Luego me das tu reseña de los Rangers, parecen gustarte mucho Rev.  
>R _Mucho. _Murmuró quedándose sin palabras.<br>F _Woh, Rev blogs brr shh.  
>L _Tienes toda la razón Furia.<br>A _Al grano. Loonatics, en acción

El partido iba empezando, los Rangers tenían en posesión el balón cuando un fuerte viento se elevó sacando de control las motos de los jugadores, el entrenador de los Black interrumpió el partido y todos los jugadores volvieron al suelo, una serie de cortinas transparentes se cerraron protegiendo al publico y los jugadores de ambos equipos entraron a los cambiadores para ponerse a salvo, Deuce llegó haciendo alarde de su grandeza y amenazando a los presentes.  
>D _Inclínense ante mi poder y teman simples mortales.<br>A _Mneh, Mneh, ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?  
>D _Loonatics, llegan justo a tiempo para ver cómo todas estas personas desaparecen por mi más grande vórtice hasta ahora. _Deuce señaló el cielo y un rayo aterrizó en su mano, un enorme agujero negro comenzó a abrirse y de él bajaron dos robots a medio destruir, Deuce los miró sorprendidos y luego vio cómo Optimatus y Zadavia llegaban con más pedazos en las manos.<br>O _Se acabó Deuce, ya no te quedan más soldados.  
>D _Eso es lo que crees.<br>Deuce apuntó el suelo, un rayo salió de su mano y un grupo nuevo de robots salieron de la tierra, Ace los miró y luego miró a su equipo con dos integrantes honorarias. Tech y Loba se habían quedado en la torre para activar los mecanismos del rastreador. _Lexi, Pato, saquen a las personas de aquí.  
>Ambos Loonatics se pusieron en acción y Ace avanzó con su jet-pack hasta situarse frente a Deuce, este le sonrió y desenvainando una espada de un metal ligeramente azulado lo retó a un duelo. Ambos comenzaron a hacer alarde de sus habilidades como espadachines mientras el resto de los Loonatics peleaban con los robots, Zadavia miró asombrada a Ace o más bien asustada pues Ace estaba peleando bastante mal en esos momentos.<br>Z _Optimatus, temo que Ace pierda esta batalla.  
>O _Hermana, debemos tener fe en que sabe qué hace. Por otro lado, el equipo necesita ayuda, vamos.<br>Z _Si, tienes razón.  
>P _Extraño ¿Eh? _Murmuró viendo cómo Optimatus y Zadavia se les unían juntos. Se encogió de hombros y siguió peleando.<br>Uno de los robots alcanzó a golpear a Rev y éste fue a dar hasta un palco ya desalojado; Sora, que acababa de terminar con un grupo bastante grande corrió hasta donde estaba Rev.  
>S _Rev, ¿Dónde estas? _Le gritaba a los escombros _ ¡Rev!<br>Una enorme roca se movió y Sora supo donde golpear. Rev salió de los escombros bastante adolorido y miró sorprendido a Sora _Pensé que era Loba la de la súper fuerza y tú la tierna.  
>S _Puedo copiar poderes por lapsos largos de tiempo al entrar en contacto con las personas. _Murmuró tímida.<br>Ambos se pusieron de pie pero Rev se dejó caer de lado ahogando un grito, en el suelo se detuvo el pie izquierdo y Sora se agachó a quitarle la bota, tenía un raspón considerable por lo que la chica le puso unas gotas de algo purpura sanando su herida.  
>R _No se qué seria de mi si…<br>Sora le plantó un tierno beso en los labios y luego le tapo la boca _Ya me lo agradecerás cuando estemos de regreso.  
>Un fuerte estallido los distrajo y ambos vieron con horror que Ace estaba al fondo del estadio en medio de un montón de escombros, Lexi y Cole corrían hacia él pero él miraba a Deuce con horror, La espada del guardián estaba en sus manos y él reía triunfante. Todos escucharon cómo Zadavia y Optimatus gritaban un "no" cargado de miedo al mismo tiempo y luego, tras un vórtice más pequeño Deuce desapareció volviendo todo lo demás a la normalidad, Ace se miró una mano y todos pudieron ver claramente el rastreador que Tech y Loba habían diseñado.<p>

Bn ps por ahora es todo, gracias por los reviews, espero sigan dejando


	4. A traición

_**Loonatics Unleashed **_no me pertenece. Solo Sora, Loba y Cole son _OC_

**4 A traición.**

L _Ace, tu espada…  
>A _No, tranquila Lex, primero asegúrate de que todos esta bien.<br>C _Yo me quedo con él linda. Ve. _Lexi fulminó a Cole con la mirada pero obedeció a Ace y salió corriendo para luego activar su jet-pack, Cole por otro lado se agachó sobre Ace de manera seductora y le ofreció una mano, mañosa, sabia bien que si Ace tiraba un poco de ella, la liebre caería sobre él, pero él la miró y se puso en pie por su cuenta _No te preocupes Ace, no es tu culpa.  
>Ace aun llevaba el rastreador en la mano así que decidió guardarlo en un compartimento del jet, le recargó una mano a Cole en el hombro _Si, supongo que no lo es. Con permiso, debo hablar con Zadavia.<br>Ace activó su jet-pack y se acercó a Zadavia, ella levantaba los escombros y parecía muy triste _No te culpo por nada, pero debiste de ser mas cuidadoso, esto fue muy irresponsable de tu parte Ace; como líder…  
>A _Solo baja la voz, no quiero que nadie nos oiga _Ace vio cómo Lexi se encogía de hombros asustada _o casi, _Ella volteó a mirarlo sonriendo apenada por no poder controlar sus orejas en ese momento _creo que es mejor que ella se lo diga a los demás, pero que ni Loba, Sora o Cole se enteren. Zadavia, esa no era la espada del guardián, era una copia, la espada está a salvo en mi habitación, bien escondida. Y la que él se llevó es una copia casi exacta que contiene un rastreador.<br>Z _Deuce se dará cuenta cuando use la espada.  
>A _Hace tiempo, en Blanc, le pedí al Doc que me hiciera una copia que responda con la voz del primero que trate de usarla, solo cuando él hable se activará y podemos mantener a Deuce engañado mientras no intente revivir a su ejercito.<br>Zadavia miró sorprendida a Ace y luego sonrió melancólica, aunque más bien estaba fingiendo que regañaba al conejo. Miró a Optimatus y le hizo una seña negativa, luego volvió la vista a Ace _Supongo que… todo es parte de tu mismo plan ¿No? _Ace asintió contento consigo mismo. _Optimatus y yo estaremos aquí cerca para cuidarlos.  
>Tech llegó con Loba en la moto convertible del Doc _ ¿Qué pasó Ace? El rastreador sigue en el campo, ¿Por qué no está Deuce aquí? O… ¿Dónde esta?<br>Ace le mostró el aparatito y sonrió cómplice de toda la mentira. _Ah, Doc, creo que tendremos que hacer nuevos planes respecto a mi _espada._  
>Lo _ ¿Te la quitaron?<br>A _Tranquila, ya la recuperaré.  
>Lo _ ¿Qué acaso no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que esa espada significa? La galaxia entera está en problemas Ace.<br>Lexi llegó hasta donde ellos estaban a examinar a Ace _No te preocupes chica, la última vez que la galaxia estuvo en problemas lo solucionamos a tiempo. ¿Ace, te encuentras bien?  
>A _Solo un poco cansado Lex, gracias por interesarte.<br>L _Es lo que hago. Volvamos a la torre, Zadavia y… Optimatus… ¿Quieren venir? Necesitamos informarles de todo cuanto pasó antes.  
>Z _No Lexi, muchas gracias, por lo pronto vamos a habilitar mi vieja base.<br>A _Bien, pues entonces estamos en contacto.  
>Z _Ace, una última cosa, creo prudente informar solo a Loba de todo.<br>Lo _ ¿Informarme de que?  
>L _Yo la pongo al tanto, pero Loba, ni a Sora ni a Cole, ¿Ok?<br>Lo _Bien. _Respondió llena de dudas.  
>Todos volvieron a la torre molestos y adoloridos, Lexi fue contándole los detalles a Loba en el camino por un comunicador privado que el Doc había diseñado un tiempo atrás para emergencias, le explicó que Zadavia había dado ordenes de mantener a las tres al ras de todo lo que ocurriera por no ponerlas en un peligro innecesario, después de todo ellas solo eran mensajeras pleyadianas, luego le habló de la espada falsa y del dispositivo de rastreo que era aquel objeto.<br>Loba asimilaba lentamente todo cuando llegaron a la torre y ahí Lexi interrumpió su reseña dejando todo en manos del Doc, Rev se estaba quejando poco, pero se lamentaba bastante de lo que había pasado con su pie, Sora lo estaba vendando y seguía aplicando aquellas gotas moradas.  
>L _Hey, ¿Ustedes desde cuando son novios o qué?<br>S _Resulta que Rev y yo ya nos conocíamos. Cuando era niña mis padres me trajeron de vacaciones a conocer los desiertos de Acmetrópolis, pero por cuestiones técnicas tuvimos que quedarnos un poco mas, fue cuando conocimos a los señores Runner, su padre intentó vendernos partes de naves para reparar nuestro vehículo pero ninguno nos sirvió mucho. Y ahí nos conocimos.  
>R _Garza blanca del cielo. Así te presentaste.<br>S _Y así me llamo. Sora ni Shirasagi.  
>A _Japonés ¿Eh? Y tú Doc ¿Ya conocías a Loba también?<br>T _No se de qué hablas Ace.  
>Tech miró molesto a Ace y se dirigió seguido de Loba al laboratorio para monitorear el movimiento de la espada falsa, Cole se fue colérica a su habitación, por alguna razón estaba muy enojada pero ni Loba ni Sora estaban disponibles en aquellos momentos.<br>A _Oye Lex, ¿Te importa si hablamos?  
>L _No, solo déjame llevar unas cosas a mi habitación.<br>A _Bien, te espero en la mía.  
>Lexi asintió extrañada y salió de la sala, todos los Loonatics miraron con ironía a Ace pero él no reaccionó de ninguna manera a sus miradas por lo que todos se desilusionaron al instante. El líder de los Loonatics se fue a su habitación y la encontró hecha un desastre, estaba toda puesta de cabeza como si alguien se hubiera metido a buscar algo. Ace presintió lo peor y corrió hacia su cama, que estaba tirada con las patas hacia arriba, el colchón tapaba la ventana pero la luz no era el problema del conejo, con cuidado levantó un pedazo en falso de las patas y descubrió que la espada seguía ahí, se preguntó quien habría entrado y al escuchar pasos tras de sí escondió la espada de nuevo y se alejó de la cama.<br>Ya luego le preguntaría al Doc por los videos de seguridad pues le interesaba saber quién se había atrevido a entrar de aquella manera tan descarada a su habitación. Por un momento sospechó de Loba pero ella había estado todo el tiempo con Tech, además confiaba en que si Zadavia le había permitido saber lo que estaba ocurriendo era por algo ¿O no? Una nueva sospecha inundó su mente y se vio interrumpido de sus planes al escuchar abrirse su puerta.  
>L _Ace, ¿Qué le pasó a tu habitación?<br>A _Eso mismo me pregunto… pero no tengo la respuesta.  
>L _Ven, vamos a la mía. Si buscaban algo seguro pusieron aparatos de espionaje, como micrófonos.<br>A _Antes hazme un favor, intenta escuchar si hay algún tipo de cámara… más bien si escuchas magnetismo, algo diferente en mi habitación, eso nos ayudará a saber si hay micrófonos o cámaras.  
>L _No detecto nada Ace, vamos.<br>Ambos salieron de aquel cuarto y enfilaron por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Lexi, al llegar allá Ace cerró la puerta tras de ellos y se sentó al borde de la cama de la chica.  
>A _Oye Lex, quiero preguntarte por qué me besaste el otro día.<br>L _Perdí el control por completo, pero me gustas mucho Ace, no es algo que pueda evitar. Y lamento haberte incomodado.  
>Ace se puso de pie y se situó al lado de Lexi, le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió para infundirle valor _ ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te diga… que yo estoy enamorado de ti?<br>L _Ace, somos héroes, no podemos distraernos cuando el universo entero nos necesita. No quiero imaginar lo que puede pasar por un descuido.  
>A _ ¿Y quien dice que vamos a dejar de prestar atención? Lexi ¿Por qué no simplemente nos permitimos sentir algo por una vez? Nunca había tenido el valor de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y ahora que lo hago y se que también tú no quiero que te separes de mí… Lexi.<br>Lexi se dio la vuelta para encararlo y le tapó la boca, luego lo hizo tirarse al suelo y lo metió debajo de la cama, se escondió ella también, jaló un poco la sabana mas delgada (que adornaba estéticamente el colchón) para ocultarse y volvió a taparle la boca ya que vio que iba a comenzar a hablar. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entro una de las tres pleyadianas, al principio ni Ace ni Lexi vieron bien quien era pues las botas que las tres usaban eran bastante parecidas pero en eso ella se agachó dándoles la espalda y removió algunas cajas de debajo del escritorio de la chica.  
>A _ ¿Cole?<br>La liebre se enderezó y comenzó a hablar como bebé mientras se movía por toda la habitación __No tengo que competir por lo que ya es mío_, coneja estúpida, a ver quien ríe al último, a ver si Ace sigue siendo tuyo cuando se entere de que tú le diste _los puntos débiles de la torre a Deuce_, o al menos cree que lo haces. De verdad estoy ansiosa de ver la cara que pone Ace cuando encuentren esto, y la tonta de Loba, esa entrometida me las pagará luego. Y creo que ya se cómo la voy a torturar, _pero primero necesito que Sora esté en mis manos_… Rev será de gran ayuda, pobre_, él me cae bien pero no hay otra opción_. Esto es por el bien común, si no hago que caigan Deuce nunca me dará lo que prometió. Pero ya verán, esos tontos Loonatics.  
>Cole activó unos mecanismos de un pequeño localizador y salió de la habitación cuidando que nadie la viera, Ace y Lexi se quedaron ahí asimilando las cosas; con cuidado ella lo encaró asustada por lo que acababa de pasar pero él la abrazó cuidando no lastimarla _Pato nunca hizo nada.<br>L _ ¿En serio llegaste a creer…?  
>A _Nunca, Pato no hubiera traicionado a Zadavia nunca.<br>Lexi se relajó un poco y abrazó a Ace por el cuello, por un momento se sintió mas tranquila y luego murmuró _Para poder tener bien la ciudad primero necesitamos estar bien nosotros como héroes ¿No es así?  
>A _ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?<br>L _Te quiero Ace _Con cuidado buscó el rostro del conejo y lo besó con ternura, el beso se volvió un poco apasionado, Ace abrazó a la chica por la espalda y movió un poco las piernas para acomodarla sobre de él, presionó su cadera y trató de moverse de nuevo pero se golpeó la cabeza contra el filo de la cama, Lexi soltó una carcajada y se le escabulló, se puso boca abajo y recargó su barbilla sobre las manos, Ace se puso boca arriba y se llevó las manos tras la nuca _ ¿Te agrada estar ahí?  
>A _Es fresco, cómodo, agradable, pero me gustaba más cuando estabas aquí.<br>L _ ¿Vamos a decirle a alguien de lo que pasó con Cole?  
>A _ ¿Qué quiso decir Cole con <em>competir por lo que ya es mío<em> Lexi?  
>L _Ah, pues _Lexi se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama _Ella y yo discutimos, ella habló de sana competencia y luego dijo que tú eras el premio, le dije que no necesitaba competir, pero me refería a que ella se iría a las Pléyades de nuevo y yo me quedaría a tu lado siempre, pero no contaba con esto.<br>Ace, saliendo de debajo de la cama, sonrió con ternura y asintió para la chica. Después cayó en cuenta de que acababan de activar un rastreador que podía poner a la chica en peligro _Lex, usa tus orejas para buscar el rastreador, busca algo que suene diferente.  
>Lexi se levantó y activó sus orejas, después comenzó a caminar por toda su habitación escuchando atentamente, lo que más escuchaba era el corazón de Ace latir acelerado por el nerviosismo pero después logró dar con un aparato muy parecido al que Loba y Sora estaban diseñando después, éste tenía claras modificaciones y no tenía nada que ver con el estilo de Loba. Emitía un sonido muy agudo para los oídos de Lexi por lo que ella dejó de usarlos y le entregó el aparato a Ace, luego siguió caminando por toda la habitación, aun escuchaba algo pero no tenía nada que ver con un rastreador _Ace, algo esta pasando en la sala de comunicación.<br>A _Vamos allá.  
>Ambos salieron corriendo y al llegar encontraron a Rev noqueado y colgando por la cintura de un aparato muy curioso, Cole lo estaba programando con unas coordenadas, en cuanto acabó se alejó del aparato y éste desapareció llevándose a Rev Runner con él, Sora gritó con lagrimas en los ojos y Loba llegó corriendo cargando un pequeño cañón de aire comprimido, aun así, ya era demasiado tarde pues Cole sonrió y desapareció usando otro aparato de su cinturón. Tech llegó corriendo con un medidor de energía y comenzó a triangular la posición de Cole con la pista que había dejado.<br>A _Tranquilo Tech, creo saber en donde esta.  
>T _Pero Ace, a penas sabías nada de lo que estaba pasando.<br>A _Si, digamos que ya me las olía. Comencé a sospechar de ella desde el principio.  
>S _ ¿Por qué? _Tartamudeó. Loba y Tech se situaron a sus lados y la abrazaron para ayudarla a levantarse, la sentaron en el lugar de Rev y luego encararon a Ace.<br>A _Cuando ella nos contó cómo la habían atacado los robots de Deuce, ella estaba hecha pedazos, pero después cuando volvieron a atacar peleó sin dudar ni un momento, no parecía sorprendida cuando vio quienes eran los que nos atacaban. Después nos enteramos de que Pato era acusado de darle datos a Deuce, para empezar, él nunca traicionaría a Zadavia pues sabe bien lo que le conviene. Cuando nadie miraba me metí a inspeccionar la habitación de pato y me encontré con una mancha de lodo, Pato había llegado directamente a su habitación sin salir a algún lado… Cole por otro lado había salido a _conocer_ la torre por fuera.  
>T _Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Eso cómo nos ayuda a saber dónde están?<br>A _En el mundódromo cuando Deuce me quitó la _espada_ del guardián y me lanzó contra los escombros ella y Lexi se acercaron para ver que estuviera bien, le dije a Lexi que se asegurara de que todos estaban bien para alejarla; Cole me ayudó a levantarme y aproveché para ponerle un rastreador pequeño como una garrapata y robotizado cerca del cuello; Justo en estos momentos ella se dirige a las afueras de la ciudad _Concluyó mirando la ventana, se acercó al comunicador y tecleando un código se sentó en la silla de Lexi, después miró al Doc que no salía de la sorpresa.  
>T _ ¿Por qué siempre nos aplicas la misma? Siempre somos los últimos en saber cuando algo te pasa. Pasó con Pinkster, pasó en Blanc y está pasando ahora también, ¿alguna vez nos vas a poner al tanto de algo?<br>A _Ahm, Doc, ¿Me estas felicitando o me estas atacando? Ya habrá tiempo de todo eso más adelante, Rev corre peligro.  
>L _No, Cole quiere a Rev con vida. Aun lo necesita para algo.<br>S _ ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
>L _La acabo de escuchar, antes de irse dejó algo en mi cuarto y murmuró que lo necesitaba.<br>Lo _ ¿Que dejó algo en tu cuarto? ¿Qué fue?  
>L _Esto _Lexi le mostró el aparatito.<br>T _Eso explica su desaparición.  
>A _Explícate Doc<br>T _Trabajando en el rastreador desapareció eso, Loba y yo lo buscamos como locos pero no lo encontramos por ningún lado.  
>Pato y Furia entraron cargados de comida, Furia parecía estar tramando algo para bajarle la mitad de lo que traía al Pato pero al ver a todos los demás ahí reunidos se puso serio repentinamente. _Ace… ¿Qué ocurre?<br>A _Se los diremos en el camino, a los jet-packs  
>Z _Loonatics, tenemos un problema…<p>

N/A: Bueno, espero que esto aclare varias cosas.


	5. Los centimientos del conejo

**Loonatics Unleashed** no me pertenece (por más que quiera), pertenece a WB Compani. Solo Sora, Loba y Cole son OC.

**5 Los sentimientos del conejo**

Los Loonatics habían escuchado con horror la explicación de Zadavia, ella les había dicho que Deuce había encontrado los fragmentos de la guitarra cósmica y que usando un fragmento perdido del meteorito que años atrás había afectado tanto a los sistemas mas cercanos a Acmetrópolis había logrado pasar todo lo que había quedado de energía freelingiana de la guitarra a su ser, con la espada falsa con él no parecía ser muy poderoso pero si llegaba a obtener la espada real; ya no le importaba que Sora y Loba se enteraran, Ace sacó la espada escondida y se preparó para enfrentar a Cole y sacarle tanta información como pudiera, lo más importante en aquellos momentos era rescatar a Rev pero de ser posible capturarían a Cole y le sacarían toda la información.

Llegaron a unos viejos almacenes, iban todos menos Zadavia y Optimatus que se habían quedado en la base de los Loonatics a monitorear todo, les avisarían si llegara a acercarse Deuce pues no podían tomarlos por sorpresa o sería el fin para todos. Todo parecía estar abandonado pero había muchísimo ruido dentro, Ace miró a sus compañeros y luego tomó la espada con fuerza.

A _Lexi, tú, Taz y Pato vallan por afuera, traten de cubrir tanto espacio como puedan, este edificio tiene que estar bien asegurado; Loba, Tech ustedes irán por abajo, Sora y yo vamos a ir directo a donde viene la señal, espero no tener problemas, nos vemos afuera en media hora si no encontramos nada. Loonatics, en acción

_ ¡Si!

*_Con Ace*_ Ambos avanzaron cautelosamente por las instalaciones cuando unos ruidos extraños los desconcentraron, una sombra pasó volando por su lado y empujó a Sora hasta hacerla caer, Ace rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse, pero antes ella miró hacia arriba buscando a su agresor. Al no ver nada se endereza y agradece a Ace con un simple asentir de la cabeza. Siguen caminando cuando las cosas a su alrededor comienzan a moverse.

Ace se puso espalda con espalda a Sora.

S _Ace, Cole puede mover cosas con solo proponérselo, cuidado.

A _Gracias por el dato Sora, cuidemos nuestras espaldas.

Las cosas siguieron moviéndose con violencia a su alrededor y algunas cadenas y fierros oxidados que estaban por el suelo volaron hacia ellos, Sora se quitó un guante y le tocó el rostro a Ace, después lanzó unos rayos laser de los dedos destruyendo las cosas, Ace también lo hizo (con los ojos obvio) y se separaron momentáneamente.

Al no sentir a Sora Ace dio unos pasos hacia atrás tras los que sintió el contacto de otra espalda, se tranquilizó hasta que escuchó un grito agudo que reconoció _Sora.

Ace se dio la vuelta y vio con horror como Cole se volvía invisible tras él.

*_Con Tech*_ Loba avanzaba atrás de Tech monitoreando el área con unos aparatos poco convencionales cuando escucharon un grito agudo, ambos se miraron antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde habían escuchado el grito pero casi inmediatamente escucharon un grito nuevo.

T _Esa fue Lexi, ¿Qué hacemos?

Lo _Ve con Ace, yo voy con Lexi, corre.

Tras decirlo le plantó un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, Tech tardó un poco más en correr pero se apresuró a llegar con Lexi, Furia y Pato; los tres estaban en el punto de reunión y atendían el brazo de Furia con cuidado.

T _ ¿Qué pasó aquí?

P _Unas cosas salieron volando hacia nosotros, luego Sora se paró en medio de los tres y nos pidió perdón pero no escuché por qué, sus manos comenzaron a brillar de un dorado muy fuerte y un tambo enorme golpeó a Furia.

L _Sora ya no estaba cuando miramos.

T _ ¿Pero seguros que era Sora?

F _Si, Sora wat baht.

T _Valla, esto esta muy mal, que raro.

Lexi se detuvo la cabeza un momento y se dejó caer de espaldas.

P _ ¡Lexi!

L _No, tranquilo Pato, me mareó la luz de hace unos momentos.

*_Con Cole*_ Cole miraba a Sora con reproche, apuntaba a Rev con un cañón extraño pero la expresión de Sora no dejaba que a Rev le quedara duda de que era algo realmente peligroso. _ ¿Estás segura de que lo hiciste bien?

S _Si Cole, los tres están bajo mi hipnosis.

R _Retírala Sora, no importa lo que me pase.

C _Y tu cállate de una buena vez, si aprecias a lo que llamas vida.

S _Cole detente, sí lo hice bien, lo prometo, pero no le hagas daño.

C _Si no quieres que les haga daño aun queda una hipnosis más que hacer… Quiero que hagas que Rev deje de quererte.

S _No, no por favor, Cole no hagas esto.

C _De otra forma no lo puedo dejar ir vivo.

Sora se dejó caer de rodillas y ocultó su rostro en las manos llorando desconsolada, Rev la miró con tristeza y luego miró a Cole _ ¿Qué pretendes teniéndome aquí amarrado? Si pretendes matarme de aburrimiento lo estas consiguiendo, y ten por seguro que no quieres verme muerto de aburrimiento por que llego a ponerme muy pesado con mis platicas, si antes creías que me habías escuchado hablando mucho no hay nada peor que ver a un Runner muerto de aburrimiento, entonces es cuando…

C _Cállate de una buena vez o te vuelo los sesos.

R _Ya entendí.

C _Sora, te estas tardando.

Sora se puso de pie, aun lloraba cuando apuntó a Rev con la mano pero un estallido la sacó de concentración, Cole miró molesta al correcaminos y luego a Sora, le hizo la seña de que se acercara y con sumo cuidado le ató las manos y los pies, luego la sentó en una silla dándole la espalda a Rev y salió de la habitación.

R _No te preocupes Sora, encontraremos la manera de salir de esto, pero hipnotízame para que te deje ir.

S _Ya no es necesario, ella olvidó que puedo copiar los poderes con proponérmelo y tocar su piel, no uso los guantes en estos momentos.

Rev sonrió sorprendido de la astucia de Sora, ella movió la silla para encararlo, luego lo desató de su prisión, en un santiamén Rev desamarró a Sora y ambos salieron con mucha cautela.

*_Con Ace*_ Loba miró en todas direcciones, Ace estaba incorporándose del golpe y se puso a la defensiva dándole la espalda a Loba, Sora y Rev llegaron corriendo y Ace revisó de nuevo su localizador. Descubrió con furia que Cole se alejaba hacia la costa pero al ver a sus amigos con él prefirió regresar a la torre.

Ace por el comunicador _Loonatics, reagrúpense.

Con cuidado Ace se acercó a Lexi, sus ojos brillaron en un tono gris y ella cambió su actitud repentinamente a una más hostil _ ¿No atrapaste a Cole?

A _Me atacó por la espalda y se llevó a Sora…

L _A Sora yo la veo bastante bien.

T _Lexi ya basta, te estas portando de una manera muy extraña.

Lo _Si Lexi, bájale dos rayitas.

L _Le voy a bajar cuando tengamos a Cole.

Sora se soltó llorando cuando vio que Lexi había sido hipnotizada de manera correcta, Rev la abrazó sin preguntarle el por qué del llanto, solo dejó que ella llorara en paz, Ace la miró consternado y luego le puso la mano en el hombro a Lexi, ella se lo sacudió gritando _ ¡No me toques animal antropomorfo!

Todos la miraron extrañados. _Lex, yo no…

L _Y no me llames Lex, no soy mas tu niña linda.

Lexi se dio la vuelta y activó su jet iniciando el camino hacia la torre, Rev cayó en cuenta del llanto de Sora _ ¿No hay manera de deshacerlo?

S _Solo ella puede hacerlo.

A _Deshacer… ¿Qué?

Sora comenzó una detallada reseña de lo que le ocurría por lo que Ace no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, Tech y Pato lo miraron asombrado pues aquella era la primera vez que veían llorar a su líder.

Todos regresaron a la base muy callados.

Al llegar a la torre encontraron a Zadavia revisando los monitores, Optimatus llegaba con dos vasos de agua, uno se lo entregó a su hermana y luego miró a los Loonatics extrañado.

Sora ya le había explicado la situación a los Loonatics y Zadavia y Optimatus la habían escuchado por los comunicadores por lo que estaban enterados.

Z _ ¿Cómo lo revertimos?

S _Tiene que haber algo que la represente, o mas bien que represente lo que la tiene bajo hipnosis, por ejemplo, algo que haya muy fuerte entre tú y ella Ace.

A _Algo muy fuerte…

O _Sora, es necesario saber a quien mas hipnotizaste.

S _También a…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Furia salió hecho un tornado hacia el pasillo y Sora volvió a soltarse llorando. Tech miró la ruta que él había tomado y gritó asustado _ ¡Va hacia el laboratorio!

Z _ ¿Qué orden le diste a Furia?

S _Que fuera un demonio de Tasmania sin control.

O _Pero él es noble.

P _Noble ¿Eh?

Pato salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Furia y los demás siguieron a Tech al laboratorio, Furia no dejaba de causar desastres, el laboratorio estaba cada vez mas destruido y Taz lanzaba cosas por todos lados causando pequeñas explosiones y un caos terrible. Tech miró horrorizado todo cuanto pasaba pero tenía miedo de intervenir, Furia podía matarlo.

Usando sus poderes de magnetismo logró encerrarlo en una jaula improvisada, Pato llegó corriendo, sostenía un enorme cinturón de lo que parecía ser oro, rezaba un letrero que decía campeón y tenía varios símbolos grabados pero Taz no lo veía, se golpeaba contra los barrotes de la jaula tratando de romperlos.

P _Esto no me va a gustar nada… Tech, voy a entrar a la jaula, en cuanto se lo ponga deshazla.

T _Pero Pato, es muy…

Pato se tele-transportó dentro de la jaula cuando Furia le dio la espalda, luego le puso el cinturón y el demonio de Tasmania vio al pato, Loba gritó horrorizada pero Pato ya se había desaparecido cuando Furia golpeó, no reapareció en el laboratorio sino que fue al cuarto de su amigo por el costal que usaba para entrenarlo y se lo puso enfrente.

P _Dale campeón, con todo.

Furia se dejó ir sobre el Pato pero se detuvo al sentir el cinturón, miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se volvieron grises un momento, después él se fue de frente con una sonrisa algo tonta _ ¿Campeón?

P _Sí, campeón amigo.

Todos soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo y Tech sonrió acercándose a su amigo feliz de que estuviera bien, sus ojos también se volvieron grises un momento y él comenzó a caminar mas severo hacia Furia _ ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi laboratorio! Eres un inconsciente, todos mis años de trabajos estaban aquí ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Lo _Tech, Furia estaba bajo hipnosis, ¿Cómo puedes tratarlo así?

T _Hipnosis claro ¡Culpemos a la hipnosis de la poca mente que tiene Furia y la nula capacidad de proteger su propia mente! Si a tu amiga se le ocurre volver a hipnotizarnos ninguno estaremos a salvo de nada.

Loba le pegó una cachetada a Tech tirándolo al suelo, aunque trató de controlarse, había usado demasiada fuerza pero en aquellos momentos no le importó _Sora, tráeme por favor el ordenador que tenemos en la nave, hay que deshacer este desastre, llévamelo a mi cuarto.

S _Si Loba, en seguida.

Tech la miró sorprendido y bajó la mirada asustado, los demás no supieron cómo reaccionar así que salieron y se repartieron por la torre. Los ojos de Pato se volvieron grises y miró con tristeza a su equipo. Ya oscurecía así que se fue a su habitación. Al llegar se puso a ver los cuadros y trofeos que tenía por todos lados, pero también pensó en todas las veces que el equipo se había metido en problemas por su culpa, lo que había pasado con el estrangulador, con Pinkster y otras cosas que no tenía bien claras pero sabía que él las había ocasionado. Sacó una hoja y se puso a escribir.

_Queridos Loonatics:_

_Se que no he sido el mejor de los compañeros, ni el mas listo, ni el que mejor ha reaccionado pero… quiero que sepan que siempre fue un gran honor pelear a su lado, se bien que si nunca me hubiera unido al equipo muchas cosas no habrían pasado así que voy a rectificar el error, quizá peleemos una vez mas juntos pero después de mañana ya no me verán mucho por el cuartel._

_Pato Peligro._

Pato puso la carta en un sobre y la dejó junto a su almohada, después se recostó de lado y se fue quedando dormido. Rev entró y salió sin hacer ruido, iba a ir a invitarlo a cenar pero al verlo durmiendo regresó con Ace y Sora, Zadavia y Optimatus estaban con Tech.

R _Creo que nadie quiere cenar hoy.

S _No me sorprende, después de todo lo que pasó.

A _Voy a echarle un vistazo a Lexi.

S _Ace, yo nunca… yo…

A _Tranquila Sora, yo se bien que no era tu intención, creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

Sora sonrió con tristeza y Ace salió hacia la habitación de Lexi, ella ya estaba dormida por lo que Ace entró y se sentó a su lado.

A _Hay Lex… Si supieras cuanto te quiero, si hubiera podido decírtelo antes de que todo esto pasara. Soy tan tonto, todo este tiempo enamorado de ti y tú de mí, y no nos dimos cuenta de nada; estábamos demasiado ocupados cuidando todo que nos olvidamos de cuidarnos también nosotros… Te voy a echar tanto de menos si las cosas siguen así entre nosotros, y no quiero que nada te pase, te cuidaré hasta recuperarte.

Lexi se movió un poco en la cama por lo que Ace pudo ver mejor su rostro, ella frunció el seño como si fuera a despertar pero volvió a ponerse de lado y se acurrucó aun más. Ace no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo que Lexi (sin que él se diera cuenta) abrió los ojos, decidió escuchar lo que Ace tenía para decir.

A _Prometo no dejar que nada te pase, no importa qué, como siempre ha sido.

Con cuidado se agachó y besó la mejilla de la chica, luego salió en silencio.

Lexi se sentó y sus ojos brillaron en un bonito color rosa, unas lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos y ella se abrazó de la almohada, sabía bien que había cometido un error al hablarle así a Ace después de lo que había pasado.

L _Ace _Alcanzó a exclamar antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, él la escuchó y entró con mucho pesar _Tu… tu habitación está destruida… no planeas quedarte ahí ¿Verdad?

A _Creo que dormiré en la sala, para mí esta bien.

L _Ace…Gracias por… por todo… y lo siento mucho.

Ace entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a Lexi, ella se abrazó de su cuello obligándolo a recostarse a su lado, con cuidado él se sacó las botas y jaló las sabanas para cubrirse ambos, Lexi se acurrucó usando su pecho de almohada por lo que Ace comenzó a jugar un poco con el fleco de la chica. _Nunca aclaramos nada de lo que hay con nosotros Lex.

L _Pues no, pero…

A _Lex, ¿Querrías ser mi novia aun con todo lo que esta pasando?

L _ ¿Después de como te traté aun quieres que sea tu novia?

A _Teniendo en cuenta que estabas hipnotizada, si, quiero que lo seas.

Lexi se acercó al conejo y lo besó con cuidado, después se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho _Si Ace, nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu novia.

A _Mañana digámoselo a todos.

L _Estoy ansiosa por anunciarlo, pero creo que es mejor esperar a que todo se calme un poco, ¿No lo crees?

A _Aclaremos lo más posible, no aguantaré las ganas de decirles a todos que eres no solo mi niña linda sino también mi linda novia.

L _Esperemos que todo se aclare rápido.

Lentamente ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	6. La intencion de Deuce

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece.

**6 La intención de Deuce.**

A _ ¡Loonatics sepárense!

Todos activaron sus jets y se separaron en todas direcciones, Deuce los atacaba con sus robots muy cerca de la torre, todos los Loonatics tenían que pelear con mínimo tres robots cada uno pero eso no evitaba que los estuvieran venciendo rápido, Zadavia y Optimatus llegaron al lugar de los hechos y apoyaban a sus amigos cuidando la ciudad, muchas personas estaban reunidas cerca pues habían creído que se grababa una película pero al darse cuenta de que sus antiguos héroes estaban de vuelta y peleaban contra un robot gigante los aterraba, todos los pedazos de robots que estaban en el suelo se sumaban lentamente a una súper armadura que cubría a Deuce, cada vez parecía más difícil deshacerse de él.

L _Bueno _Ironizó la chica _Al menos no salen dos de cada uno.

P _No se qué es peor.

Lo _ ¿Qué tal eso?

Loba señalaba el enorme monstro en el que se había convertido la armadura de Deuce, aunque Ace llevaba consigo la espada del guardián aun no la sacaba, no quería que Deuce se enterara de que ahora blandía una espada falsa. Cole llegó con un jet muy parecido al de los Loonatics por lo que Tech miró con odio a Furia. Loba lo ignoró olímpicamente al pasarle por un lado pues se acercó a Sora. Ambas llevaban un uniforme de Loonatics honorarias, el de Sora tenía el emblema blanco y el de Loba era azul eléctrico, como sus ojos.

Lo _A este paso no lo vamos a vencer nunca.

S _Lo se, pero no me puedo acercar lo suficiente como para hipnotizarlo, la armadura ahora es muy grande.

R _ ¡Sora, Loba cuidado!

Ambas se separaron de nuevo evadiendo un pedazo de metal.

Lo _Voy a tratar de dejarlo sin piernas y nos vemos arriba

S _Si.

Loba se lanzó hacia los talones del robot esquivando sus golpes, Ace por otro lado distrajo a Deuce atacándolo con sus rayos laser.

D _Conejo tonto ¡Mi súper armadura es demasiado poderosa para que la venzas con tus estúpidos poderes!

A _Si, pero apuesto a que no eres invencible.

D _Con la espada del guardián y los poderes de Zadavia lo soy, soy mas fuerte que nadie y nadie podrá vencerme jamás.

Lo _ ¿Apostamos?

Loba terminó de arrancarle una pierna al robot y Deuce cayó de espaldas, en ese momento la chica salió disparada hacia abajo y Cole se volvió visible ante sus antiguos compañeros.

Cole le mandó un beso a Loba y se volvió invisible de nuevo, nadie estaba a salvo con la combinación de un robot gigante y una antropomorfa capaz de hacerse invisible peleando del mismo lado.

A _Loonatics, cuídense de Cole.

L _ ¡Ace, atrás de ti!

Ace se dio la vuelta pero no vio nada, aun así levantó las manos y sintió el impacto de un golpe, Cole se volvió visible momentáneamente y lo miró fúrica al darse cuenta de que no lo había podido golpear.

A _ ¡¿Lex, cómo hiciste eso?

L _La escuché.

A _Loonatics, enciendan sus auriculares, Lex, tú nos vas a dar la posición de Cole, vete a la punta de aquel edificio.

L _Si, jefe.

Todos la miraron extrañados un momento y luego Sora gritó de alegría, pero su alegría no duró mucho pues tuvo que volver a la batalla inmediatamente, Lexi tomó un cañón de iones y apuntó a Deuce pero luego se llevó la mano al cuello, al botón de encendido para avisar que Rev tenía a Cole pisándole los talones. Repentinamente la pelea se vio equilibrada pues Optimatus se puso a pelear contra Deuce, llevaba una espada extraña que usó contra el antiguo general.

Z _Optimatus, cuídate mucho. _Le dijo por el comunicador.

O _No te preocupes querida hermana, no me hará mucho daño.

L _Zadavia, a tu izquierda.

Zadavia recibió el golpe de Cole con un escudo de poder y la vio volverse visible. Cada vez estaba mas molesta y no sabía por qué la estaban descubriendo cuando vio a Lexi en el techo del edificio atrás de Zadavia.

C _ ¡Tú!

L _Ups… esto no es bueno. _Volvió a presionar el botón _Auxilio.

Cole llegó frente a ella y le soltó un golpe con un enorme martillo que la conejita no había visto hasta ese momento, pero Lexi le disparó aire comprimido alejándola de ella y obligándola a soltar el martillo, Lexi se dio cuenta de algo cuando Cole se fue contra Pato. Presionó el botón de nuevo pero esta vez para que todos la oyeran _Atención, atención, Cole no puede mantenerse invisible todo el tiempo, cada que da un golpe se vuelve visible.

R _Es cierto, yo creía que era para presumir que estaba peleando pero viéndolo de esa manera las tres veces que me ha querido atacar se ha vuelto visible y se ve claramente enojada.

L _También cuando la golpean se vuelve visible; Rev, ve al campo de gotcha y tráeme una pistola de pintura.

Rev llegó a su lado con un montón diferente de pistolas _No me dijiste si querías la Sniper, la Mágnum, La escopeta, el rifle de asalto, la M16, una A K-47 o una simple 9mm.

L _Dame la Sniper Rev, gracias.

R _Te las voy a dejar aquí por si se te acaban las balas, adiós.

Lexi se recostó boca abajo y se acomodó la Sniper como si fuera una francotiradora, con cuidado apuntó su arma hacia Ace, Tech la miró asustado pero ella presionó el botón de comunicación _Atrás de ti, Ace.

Lexi disparó y le atinó a Cole en medio de la espalda, justo en el jet; asustada por el impacto vio a Lexi y luego encaró a Ace, quien sonreía conforme _Bueno, te veo de nuevo Cole.

C _ ¿Durante cuánto?

La chica se volvió invisible y se quitó el jet dejándose caer.

Todos gritaron del susto pero Lexi volvió a hablar presionando el botón _Va hacia Zadavia, repito, va hacia Zadavia, lleva unos patines de propulsión, Zadavia, por tu espalda.

Zadavia se envolvió en un escudo y Cole se estampó ahí molesta, Lexi volvió a apuntar con la Sniper y consiguió darle a la liebre entre los omóplatos, Cole la miró fúrica y luego se acercó a Deuce. _Oye, me están golpeando mucho.

D _Ese no es mi problema.

Cole lo miró emberrinchada pero luego tomó un pequeño cañón laser con el que apuntó a Ace, Lexi la vio y no pudo evitar gritar. _ ¡Ace, no!

Ace se dio la vuelta activando un escudo pequeño pero parte del rayo se coló dándole de lleno en el pecho, el líder de los Loonatics perdió el control de su jet, que se apagó y el cayó dos pisos hacia el suelo.

Z, O, T _ ¡Ace!

D _ ¡Si!

Lexi activó su jet y salió disparada hacia abajo, Cole miraba con tristeza la escena pero murmuró _Ni tuyo ni mío. Ahora estamos a mano.

Lexi llegó al lado de Ace y le levantó la cabeza un poco para ver que estuviera bien, él le sonrió y guiñó _Tranquila Lex, no pasa nada.

L _ ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Mírate, estas hecho…

A _Polvo, lo se.

Todos miraban la escena asustados, Deuce y Cole estaban mas bien contentos, ninguno quería ni respirar por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar y ni Lexi ni Ace decían nada, desde el cielo se veía confuso pues parecía que Lexi estaba hablando pero Ace no abría los ojos ni decía nada. Tech miró a sus amigos en busca de una respuesta y Pato parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar cuando el coyote volvió la vista a sus amigos. Lexi acariciaba tiernamente una mejilla de Ace y se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Lo primero que el Doc pensó fue que Lexi iba a escuchar su corazón pero vio pasmado como acercó sus labios a los del líder besándolo tiernamente. Cole soltó un grito molesta cuando vio cómo Ace se enderezaba de golpe por la emoción, Lexi rió soltándolo y lo dejó alejarse, Deuce golpeó el aire tratando de alcanzar a alguno de los Loonatics, afortunadamente antes de golpear a Sora, Rev se la llevó hasta la punta del mismo edificio en el que Lexi había estado peleando con Cole. Tras dejarla ahí volvió a la batalla que parecía estar terminando, Cole ya no se veía y Deuce había desaparecido de su armadura. Zadavia se acercó a los Loonatics.

Z _Tenemos que hablar, he descubierto algunos puntos interesantes respecto a Deuce.

A _Vamos a la torre. Desde ahí podemos monitorear la ciudad y a Deuce.

_Si.

*_Con Deuce*_ Cole miraba hacia otro lado a pesar de que Deuce le reclamaba su error, ella estaba muy ocupada pensando en lo que había pasado con Ace y Lexi, de alguna manera había ganado pero por otro lado…

D _ ¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que digo?

C _No Deuce, no te estoy escuchando. No te entiendo, ya tienes todo lo que necesitas para dominar las galaxias, ¿Qué necesidad de destruir a los Loonatics? Si te deben dinero yo te lo pago, pero vamos ya a salir de este lugar.

D _Esto no se trata de eso, esto es por mí, quiero venganza.

C _Deuce, tienes todo para dominar todas las galaxias, ya tienes la tonta espada y tienes el poder de viajar entre los mundos.

D _Todavía hay algo en Acmetrópolis que necesito.

*_En la torre*_ Ace miraba por la ventana y analizaba todo lo que había pasado cuando Zadavia comenzó a hablar _He estado rastreando todos los movimientos de Deuce, desde que consiguió la guitarra cósmica hasta que se encontró con el fragmento del meteorito de Optimatus, parece ser que combinando ambos poderes pudo pasar lo que quedaba en el meteorito del poder de Optimatus a la espada y de la espada a sí mismo, Deuce ahora tiene… poderes freelingianos.

P _Eso no lo entiendo.

O _Mi hermana y yo creemos que Deuce esta buscando todos los fragmentos posibles del meteorito para volverse más poderoso.

L _Pero no lo entiendo, si tiene los poderes de ustedes ¿Para qué sigue estando aquí?

Lo _Ahí entra nuestro mensaje, nosotros llevábamos un mensaje a Alfa Centauri, el mensaje era que el Argonargentum estaba desapareciendo pero también estaban desapareciendo unos metales más, en Erra casi no hay pero… por aquí abunda la plata, que es parecida al Argonargentum. Creemos, en Erra, que Deuce puede estar buscando sistemas solares similares al suyo para buscar plata, Argonargentum y otros metales similares.

T _Parece ser que los necesita para formar su nuevo ejercito, Loba, quiero saber tu opinión sobre la armadura…

Lo _No puse atención, lo siento mucho.

Tech bajó la cabeza claramente triste. Loba miró a Zadavia y le negó con la cabeza. _Bien, ni hablar. Loonatics, Optimatus y yo vamos a seguir investigando algunas cosas sobre esas aleaciones de metal. Una cosa más… El meteorito que golpeo Acmetrópolis aun esta cargado de la energía de Optimatus… Deuce lo esta buscando, más nos vale encontrarlo primero.

T _Me pondré a trabajar en un localizador cuanto antes.

Z _Gracias Tech.

Zadavia y Optimatus se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Todos los Loonatics se quedaron pensando algunas cosas y fue cuando Lexi se puso de pie y le puso una mano al hombro a Ace cuando Pato sacó a tema _Ustedes dos _los ojos del Pato brillaron en un naranja peculiar _ ¿Desde cuando son pareja?

Ace y Lexi intercambiaron una mirada _Desde ayer.

R _ ¿Y cuando planeaban decírnoslo?

A _Hoy, pero con el reciente ataque de Deuce y Cole…

L _No, no seas mentiroso, yo no quería decírselos hasta que esto se calmara.

Ace sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Lexi, luego una alarma comenzó a sonar sacando a todos de concentración. Tech se lanzó violentamente hacia Loba y la tiró al suelo dejándola en una pose comprometedora, sin embargo lo había hecho muy a tiempo pues las armas internas de la torre se habían vuelto locas por completo. Lexi se concentró en sus orejas y consiguió escuchar a Cole bajo el edificio.

C _Mas te vale que me estés escuchando con mucha atención coneja estúpida. Que Ace y Tech salgan de la torre si no quieres que les pase algo.

Lexi abrió los ojos como platos y luego exclamó _ ¡Cole quiere que tú y Tech bajen!

A _Doc, hagámoslo, tengo una idea.

L _Ace…

A _Si, Lexi.

L _No dejes que nada malo te pase ¿Quieres?

A _Creo que Cole me quiere vivo.

L _Pero Deuce no.

Ace tomó el rostro de Lexi entre sus manos y le sonrió confiado, la besó fugazmente y pegando su frente a la de la chica murmuró _El día que Cole metió sus cosas a tu cuarto dejamos algo pendiente, no tengo planes de aplazarlo mucho.

Lexi se sonrojó quedándose pasmada en lo que Tech y Ace salían de aquel cuarto, Pato le dio un codazo a Lexi _Se estaban tardando mucho.

Lexi lo pisó y salió hacia su habitación en lo que Loba se puso unos audífonos conectados a su laptop para escuchar lo que fuera a pasar abajo.

*_Con Cole*_ _Ace, Deuce no se va a tocar el corazón si ustedes se meten, ¿Por qué no dejan que se mueva libremente? Solo quiere unos cuantos metales y pedazos de piedra.

A _Sin contar el gran numero de seres vivos que van a sufrir por culpa de su "buena conducta"

C _Por favor, vengan conmigo, yo puedo librarlos de esto.

Tech la miró confundido _De Ace lo entiendo, pero a mi para qué me quieres

C _Eso no te incumbe.

T _Pues me incumbe desde que me quieres a mí también.

C _ ¿No me pueden interesar los intelectuales también? _Cole se le acercó y le tomó la mandíbula para cerrársela, después le plantó un beso en la punta de la nariz consiguiendo que se sonrojara de golpe. _También se cómo portarme bien.

A _O sea, que… yo soy el típico chico malo, ¿O qué?

C _Algo así, __M, si supiera _Pensó Tech _por favor, vengan conmigo.

A _Este es el nuevo trato, regresa con nosotros como prisionera, retira tu armamento y entrégate ante el consejo galáctico __Está planeando algo, parecerá que lo han vencido y resultará que salió todo según lo planeado _Pensó Tech mirando con sarcasmo a su jefe _Creo que casi todos estamos dispuestos a perdonarte.

T _Aunque dudo mucho que Sora y Lexi lo hagan, cariño.

C _Ni me interesa. Si no vienen se arrepentirán, no les conviene que sea su enemiga.

A _ ¿Qué te ofrece Deuce que no lo hagamos nosotros? ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu planeta? Llevaban un mensaje importante a Centauri, no te entiendo.

C _Si vivieras en Erra lo entenderías… en fin. Despídete de tu chica pues…

A _Alto ahí señorita…

C _O no. Adiós.

Cole presionó un par de botones de su cinturón y desapareció, en cuanto lo hizo, una serie de explosiones sonaron arriba, al mismo tiempo Ace y Tech gritaron _Lexi/Loba.


	7. El escondite de todos

7.- El escondite de todos.

Ace llevaba a Lexi en la espalda y ella dormía con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Su pierna derecha estaba herida superficialmente pero había sangrado demasiado. Ahora todos (vestidos de civiles) avanzaban por la acera hasta el pórtico de una casa que parecía vacía. Todos adoloridos y cansados.

_**Flashback**_

_A_ Sora, tú y Loba se quedarán con Zadavia y Optimatus._

_S_ Pero necesitamos estar todos juntos._

_A_ No me cuestiones por favor. –Repuso cortante Ace avanzando hacia Lexi, quien ya se había incorporado. Ahora todos estaban en las bodegas de la Torre listos para irse, ahí no había cámaras, sensores de movimiento, armas ni ninguna otra cosa que los pusiera en peligro. Sin embargo, sí había un vehículo tipo jeep esperándolos con una maleta ligera de ropa para cada uno. Todos usaron las fuerzas que les quedaban para cambiarse detrás de unas cajas de cartón y se prepararon para salir._

_A_ Yo conduzco._

_T_ No jefe, tú estás cansado y Lexi te necesita ahora. Yo conduzco. Todos a la camioneta, quiero pasar desapercibido._

_A_ Gracias doc._

_Lexi se había dormido en el camino y ahora Ace la acunaba con cuidado curando las heridas expuestas en su pierna por el Short que llevaba puesto._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

T_ Bienvenidos a mi antiguo hogar.

Todo el primer piso de la casa parecía común y corriente, no había cámaras ni nada por el estilo, pero en lo que al segundo piso se refería, era el laboratorio personal del Doc. El ático por otro lado (Uno muy típico con una ventanita circular y el techo en V) en lugar de contener cajas y cajas, formaba una habitación bastante bonita. La de huéspedes. Al centro había una cama matrimonial tendida, y cubierta con una sábana blanca para protegerla del polvo. Todos los muebles de hecho lo estaban. Un espejo, dos mesitas de noche, el buró, un ropero grande, una lámpara de lectura.

Rev y Furia se encargaron de la limpieza de toda la casa retirando las sábanas y el polvo, mientras que Pato y Tech pusieron a funcionar el laboratorio mientras que Ace acomodó a Lexi en la habitación de huéspedes y salió para hablar con Zadavia.

A_ ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

_Z_ Las cosas están saliendo según lo planeado. No sospechan nada. ¿Y ustedes cómo les esta yendo con la mudanza?_

A_ La casa de Tech es bastante amplia, no creo que tengamos problemas para operar desde aquí… ¿Y Optimatus cómo va en su búsqueda?

_Z_ Sin resultados. Aún sigue buscando, no creo que vallamos a encontrar nada por lo pronto, ya casi recorrimos todo el lado este de nuestro escondite pero aún nada… Optimatus cree que el meteorito puede estar más cerca de ustedes que de nosotros… Loba no quiere quedarse quieta. No entiende por qué las mandaste conmigo…_

A_ Confío en tu criterio.

Ace entró en la habitación de huéspedes para ver a Lexi, desafortunadamente ahora ella tenía fiebre y se revolvía en su cama claramente incómoda. Salió cerrando la puerta en silencio y se dirigió hasta el laboratorio, donde Tech monitoreaba la ciudad. _Hola jefe… ¿Cómo está?

A_ Tiene fiebre, espero se le pase al despertar.

T_ Oye, esto no te va a gustar… hay actividad magnética cerca de las costas.

A_ Bien, pon al tanto a todos y que se pongan sus trajes, esto de ir de civiles fue solo para pasar desapercibidos.

T_ ¿Qué hay de Lex?

A_ Le pediré a Zadavia que me mande algún medicamento.

Una alarma se encendió poniendo a todos a la defensiva, rápidamente Tech comenzó a teclear códigos en su pantalla y una parte de la playa apareció con zoom, Deuce estaba extrayendo el meteorito de debajo de las aguas con ayuda de sus robots.

T_ Esto es malo jefe, muy malo. Lo tiene y lleva la espada del guardián.

A_ No quiero decepcionarte, pero… _Sacó la espada de entre las maletas que habían llevado consigo _No insistí en volver a mi habitación por nada.

T_ Conejo… Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

A_ Loonatics… Tech, tú y Rev tomen la delantera, Furia, ve y desaloja los alrededores de la playa, Pato, te encargo mucho a Lexi…

P_ Pero Ace…

A_ Ella es muy importante para mí… haz esto por favor.

P_ A… La orden… Sí.

A_ El resto, muévanse.

_ ¡Sí!

En la puerta todos activaron sus mochilas cohete y salieron hacia las costas donde Deuce.

Por otro lado, Pato se fue a la habitación de Lexi a buscar la manera de perder el tiempo, no quería estar ahí pero sabía o creía comprender que Lexi no podía quedarse sola si Cole seguía rondando por ahí. Vio un espejo de cuerpo completo cerca de la pared y en él vio el reflejo del ropero. Contento, se dirigió hacia él para ver qué tendría el adolecente Tech de interesante.

Estuvo largo rato probándose batas de laboratorio, pantalones holgados, camisetas, lentes y otras cosas hasta que escuchó ruidos en la planta baja. Escuchó una voz femenina quejarse de la mala seguridad y apenas tuvo tiempo de meterse detrás del espejo para ocultarse de la Pleyadiana que iba entrando.

X_ Mira que tontos, sí son. En especial ese pajarraco… bueno, lo convencí de que nos conocíamos de niños, no iba a ser tan difícil. Que lástima que ahora crean que la pobre estúpida de Cole sea una villana cuando a la verdadera villana la tuvieron tan cerca… Lexi… abre los ojos.

Lexi apenas pudo mantenerlos abiertos unos segundos y volvió a dormirse.

P_ ¿Sora?

S_ Abre los ojos coneja tonta. Y ahora escúchame bien. _Su voz comenzó a sonar con un eco extraño y macabro __A partir de éste momento, tú eres la principal enemiga de Ace Bunny, no importa…_

L_ No, él es muy importante para mí.

S_ _Ace no es lo que crees…_

Sora escuchó ruidos en la parte de abajo y miró ofendida la puerta, después observó la ventana considerando salir por ahí y luego apretó dos o tres botones de su cinturón desapareciendo. Loba entró corriendo a la habitación arrastrando con ella a Cole medio inconsciente, con cuidado la sentó junto al espejo y corrió hacia Lexi.

Lo_ Hey Lex, despierta. Por favor dime que no te alcanzó a hipnotizar.

L_ Hola Loba.

Loba suspiró_ Hola colega… ¿Te dejaron sola?

P_ No… ¿Sora es… la villana?

Lo_ Escuchaste todo ¿Verdad?

P_ Incluso lo grabé, si te sirve.

C_ No era tan inútil… Hola… Lo siento.

Las orejas de Lexi comenzaron a emanar una luz rosa claro pero no pudo sostener su amenaza y Loba tuvo tiempo de explicar. _No Lexi… Cole no es lo que creíamos, parece ser que estuvo bajo hipnosis todo el tiempo, resulta que Sora hizo un trato con Deuce… Tu novio tenía razón.

L_ ¿Qué?

Lo_ Ace me dijo que nos había mandado con Zadavia para tenernos bajo cuidado… Parece ser que desconfiaba de Sora, no le parecía tan buena persona, y dijo que Rev nunca había mencionado a ninguna garza cuando eran niños.

P_ Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no sospechó de ti?

Lo_ Porque Zadavia y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo.

P_ Espera… eso quiere decir que nuestros amigos corren peligro.

Lo_ Cole, quédate a cuidar a Lexi, Pato, vamos, esto puede tardar.

C_ ¿Es tarde… _Preguntó cuando Pato y Loba se hubieran ido _para ofrecer una disculpa?

L_ No lo sé, no te guardo rencor alguno, pero sería cuestión de ver si los demás están dispuestos a perdonarte.

_**En las costas. ****_

Deuce tenía a Ace acorralado y el resto de los Loonatics peleaban contra los robots del ejército metálico, Zadavia y Optimatus peleaban contra Sora, que se había destapado al fin y ahora Rev ya no estaba bajo sus influencias. El haber hablado con Ace le había servido muchísimo y ahora las cosas estaban parejas hasta donde se podía ver.

D_ Espada del guardián, ataca.

La espada falsa reaccionó pero no hizo gran diferencia al estar peleando, Ace por otro lado sacó la verdadera espada del guardián y comenzó el verdadero duelo entre él y Deuce.

N/A: De verdad me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo. Y esperen pronto el gran final.


	8. El final de la batalla

8.- El final de la batalla.

Deuce y Ace peleaban uno a uno mientras el resto del equipo se encargaba del ejército de metal, por otro lado Rev, libre de la hipnosis de Sora, ahora se enfrentaba con ella. Loba había resultado aún más útil de lo que había parecido pues en medio de su berrinche, había diseñado un conjunto de lentes para protegerse de las influencias malvadas de Sora.

S_ ¿Molesto porque jugué con tus sentimientos?

R_ No, incómodo por la situación…

S_ ¿A ti te gustaba alguien más?

R_ No responderé eso.

Rev usó su velocidad para desconcertar a Sora y ya que la tuvo suficientemente mareada, la ató y siguió girando alrededor de ella, llevándola hasta una alcantarilla abierta, debajo esperaba una celda diseñada por Zadavia para neutralizar sus poderes, misma que cerró y subió a la superficie para que pudiera ver cómo fracasaba. Por otro lado, Deuce de pronto acorraló a Ace y la espada del guardián (La real, dado que la de Deuce había quedado destruida en uno de los ataques furtivos de Ace) salió disparada a varios metros de ellos.

Ace estaba gravemente malherido y ahora Deuce le apuntaba a la cabeza con una arma de rayo laser. _Ya me hartaste conejo insistente, ahora sí vas a ver lo que puedo hacer con esto. A todos los robots ¡Dispérsense por Acmetrópolis!

Un rayo de energía golpeó a Deuce entre los omóplatos y él vio con coraje que Optimatus lo apuntaba con el puño. Sin embargo, otros cuantos robots capturaron su atención y él tuvo que regresar a pelear. Esa simple distracción había bastado para que Ace corriera a por su espada y se la clavara a Deuce en uno de los brazos, quien exclamó triunfante. _Tonto, eso solo será peor para ti.

Deuce hizo que la energía de su traje corriera a través del brazo hacia Ace y él salió disparado con todo y espada. Un poco de humo salía de él y parecía que su cuerpo emanaba también electricidad pues un rayo multicolor lo recorría aleatoriamente, apareciendo y desapareciendo a manera de intermitencia. Ace no se movía.

Deuce recuperó su arma de laser y caminó hacia Ace pero un rayo rosa le dio de lleno en el costado y él se volteó para ver a Lexi casi desmayada apoyándose en Cole para poder sostenerse en pie, se rio burlesco ante esa situación pero a ella no pareció importarle puesto que se puso en pie como pudo y apuntándole al pecho con el dedo exclamó. _ ¡Deuce, déjalo en paz si no quieres enfrentarte a la furia de esta chica!

D_ Claro lindura. Después de que acabe con él.

Deuce encaró a Ace, que ya se ponía de pie y comenzó un nuevo enfrentamiento, ésta vez un poco más equilibrado. _Deuce, creo que tenemos un problema. –Gritó Sora desde su celda. _Si eres idiota dímelo ahora. Acabas de darle el poder de tu armadura a Ace.

D_ ¿Qué?

S_ La espada imbécil. Es un catalizador, la íbamos a usar para extraer el poder de los fragmentos del meteorito, para eso sirve. Y tú lanzaste tu energía a través de la espada.

Ace miró a Zadavia esperando una negativa pero ella sonrió y siguió despedazando metal. _Bueno, eso nos deja empatados… A pelear en serio.

Ace se lanzó contra Deuce, que incrementó al máximo el poder de su armadura y comenzó a atacar de una manera bastante ofensiva. Sin embargo ahora fue Ace quien llevó la delantera. Las palabras de Sora aún repercutían en su cabeza entonces debería encontrar la manera de terminar de drenar la armadura y los poderes de Deuce.

En su nueva batalla, la espada rozaba constantemente su armadura pero no lo suficiente como para clavársela en ningún lado. No hasta que un sonido horrible, de metal partirse a la mitad los distrajo. Deuce y Ace vieron cómo un brillo rosa envolvía gran parte de las armaduras rotas de los robots, y el resto estaban partidas justamente por la mitad. Cole y Lexi parecían un equipo formidable ahora que toda la rivalidad había acabado. Y sí, el hecho de que Cole se hubiera mostrado interesada en Ace antes era otra obra de Sora, que había tratado de dividir al grupo en el momento en que los había conocido. Había notado el cariño que se tenían entre ellos y sabía perfectamente que desestabilizando al líder, todo el equipo caería.

_**Ace Flash-Back. **_

A _Rev, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de Sora.

R_ Lo siento jefe es… que no me acuerdo de mucho. Recuerdo solo algunas cosas de las que ya mencionó pero no existe ningún otro recuerdo. De hecho, aprovechando que nos estamos instalando en el antiguo cuartel del Doc. sería buena idea que contactaras a Rip, él sabría decirte con certeza si la conocemos o no.

A_ Lamento decir que no creo que tengamos tiempo para eso.

T_ Hey Ace, solo una cosa… _Dijo Tech después de escuchar la charla entre Ace y Rev. _Loba mencionó algo extraño ésta mañana… Dijo que Cole nunca se había portado de ésa manera, que siempre era una buena chica, incluso la manera en la que se porta contigo… no es normal.

A_ ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Doc?

T_ Dijo… que ella es como Sora se ha portado. Ella nunca había tratado a Sora tanto tiempo así que no estaba segura de cómo era realmente, y Cole, Cole si era una "chica tierna" que siempre veía por el bien de los demás, aun cuando tenía que ponerse a sí misma de por medio. Según sus palabras, ella no dividiría a un grupo nuevo de amigos por conocer.

A_ ¿Creerían si dijera… que creo que Cole está hipnotizada también?

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

D_ ¡No, mi ejército!

Ace aprovechó el momento y le encajó la espada a Deuce en el pecho de lado a lado, lo suficiente mente cerca como para rozar la piel de sus hombros, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no lastimarlo. _Espada del Guardián… _Gritó alejándose. _ ¡Actívate!

La espada comenzó a drenar toda la energía freelingiana hacia afuera y pronto Deuce no tuvo nada de fuerza o ningún tipo de poder. Todo por lo que había estado trabajando se vio drenado al igual que su energía. Cayó de rodillas, molesto, cansado, desesperado y como un último recurso, trató de sacar la espada, pero un campo de energía lo envolvió paralizándolo y con las orillas de los ojos vio que Zadavia y Optimatus lo estaban deteniendo. Ace se dirigió hacia Lexi que tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie mientras que Cole trataba de ayudar a la chica.

A_ ¿Estás bien?

L_ Tú lo has dicho, hemos estado peores.

A_ ¿Cómo va la fiebre?

C_ Bajando, ahora que le di antibióticos y des-inflamatorios.

Todos los robots que se habían regado por la ciudad perdieron su poder casi al instante y cayeron obsoletos. Zadavia y Optimatus se acercaron.

A_ ¡Loonatics, reagrúpense!

Z_ Estoy segura de que la alcaldesa organizará una fiesta en su nombre. ¿Qué dicen?

A_ ¿Se quieren quedar a la fiesta?

O_ No gracias. Demasiada atención.

A_ Bien… entonces a la torre a descansar un poco.

C_ ¡No! La torre no es segura aún.

T_ Pues entonces a la casa.

.

.

.

Lexi ayudó a Loba a acomodarse el vestido azul eléctrico para que se ciñera naturalmente a su cuerpo sacándole toda la ventaja al corte sirena, ella usaba un vestido corto, rojo, strapless precioso que lamía sus curvas sinuosamente. Cole estaba en el baño arreglándose el cabello con un vestido celeste muy claro y suave de tirantes y de corte imperio. Las tres se veían espectaculares y en eso entró Tech.

T_ Hey chicas… Woh… se ven…

_Lo sabemos _ Dijeron las tres al unísono antes de soltar unas risas cómplices. Cole salió del baño y se plantó frente a Lexi.

C_ Éste color se verá genial en tus ojos con ése vestido… ¿Puedo?

L_ Adelante.

Tech miró la escena sarcástico, aún sin poderse creer que Cole y Lexi se hubieran vuelto tan buenas amigas después de lo ocurrido un par de meses atrás. En efecto, ahora que las viajeras pleyadianas habían decidido quedarse en Acmetrópolis (Al menos por un tiempo) Lexi estaba estrenando no solo vestido nuevo, sino también nueva mejor amiga.

La alcaldesa había organizado una fiesta-baile en honor de sus héroes que se celebraría ése viernes, los nombrarían como Policía Honoraria y Héroes de toda la Ciudad-Planeta y no solo de su viejo sector. Todos los Loonatics estaban listos para el baile.

Los recibieron con aplausos y halagos, la alcaldesa les dio su condecoración y luego la fiesta siguió su curso. Todos charlaban, bailaban o comían muy a su gusto, todos menos Lexi, quien miraba la luna sentada en la terraza-balcón que daba al jardín cuando Ace se acercó a ella.

A_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije?

L_ Lo he estado pensando y… creo que sí me quedaría contigo. Pero en otro lugar.

Ace soltó una risa. _ ¿No te gusta el lugar?

L_ Sí… es solo que… No lo sé. Me gustaría una vida un poco más tranquila.

A_ Y menos ahora que somos héroes de Acmetrópolis.

Lexi soltó una carcajada y encaró a Ace, quien al escuchar la música, hizo una reverencia para invitarla a bailar. Ella sonrió y aceptó la invitación. _ ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Digo, Deuce por fin está encerrado en una prisión Freelingiana, Sora está sin sus poderes, el universo parece bastante seguro y ya había pasado más de un año sin que nos necesitaran allá afuera… ¿Qué sigue ahora?

A_ Por lo pronto… ¿Qué te parece terminar lo que iniciamos el día que _descubrimos _la traición de Cole? Vámonos de la fiesta, estoy comenzando a hartarme de tanta atención y ahora entiendo por qué no quería estar Optimatus aquí.

L_ Le pediré a Cole que nos ayude con eso. Vuelvo en seguida.

A_ Te esperaré cerca de la puerta.

Ace besó a Lexi atrayendo hacia ellos los flashazos de las cámaras. Y un millar de preguntas entre las que destacaban: "¿Desde cuándo son pareja?" "¿Lo harán oficial pronto?" "¿Piensan salvar el mundo aún?" "¿Escucharemos de una boda pronto?"

Cole miró en dirección a Lexi y Leyó en su rostro la palabra _Auxilio_, entonces tomó un micrófono y exclamó. _ ¡Que pase la creadora de las gafas que hicieron esto posible! Ven Loba, de no ser por ti, esa garza tramposa nos habría vencido a todos.

Reporteros (Todos) _ ¡Señorita, una entrevista!

Lexi y Ace salieron corriendo y decidieron que no deberían llamar tanto la atención, así que tomaron un taxi y se fueron, dejando la fiesta en manos de sus amigos y compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Si quieren saber lo que pasó entre ellos después de la fiesta, busquen el epílogo entre mis historias. Gracias por seguir mi Fic, espero les gustara.

Ja-ne bye.


End file.
